


Sin Mitologías

by Asmodeus1987



Series: Me Basta 'verse [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Bisexuality, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Lemon, Minor Character Death, Mitology, Original Character(s), Romance, Time Travel, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"¿No se te ha ocurrido meditar en las consecuencias de tu decisión de cortejar a Sailor Moon? Y me refiero a las que no involucran tu propia satisfacción."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin Mitologías

**Author's Note:**

> **(1)** Respecto a las líneas del tiempo, estaré constantemente brincando hacia adelante (porque si no, nunca terminaré esta saga). Este volumen inicia a 5 meses después de la batalla contra Galaxia. En mi mente, los Three Lights se fueron a un par de meses de completar el primer año, así que, a esa cifra sólo le sumé los meses de vacaciones de verano. Usagi y las chicas apenas comienzan su segundo año de preparatoria.
> 
>  **(2)** He decidido seguir mezclando los términos 'odango' con 'bombón'. Después de todo, ambos sobrenombres se escuchan de maravilla en la voz de Seiya, ¿verdad?
> 
>  **(3) Traducciones.**  
>  Fuku= Uniforme de Sailor.  
> Senshi= Guerrera.  
> Ginzuishou= Cristal de Plata.  
> Demo= Pero.  
> Gomen= Lo siento.  
> Shimatta= Maldición, demonios.  
> Sugoi= Wow, grandioso, increíble.  
> Oi= ¡Hey!,¡Oye!  
> Arigatou= Gracias.  
> Hai= Sí.  
> Baka= Tonto, idiota, estúpido.  
> Chotto matte= Espera un momento.

> **_Si del amor a mí sólo hay un paso,_ **
> 
> **_¿Por qué no me consumo en ese abrazo?_ **
> 
> **-Ricardo Yáñez.**

 

 

 

¿Qué es el Destino?

 

_Destināre._

 

_Fuerza desconocida que se cree obra sobre los hombres y los sucesos._

 

¿Cómo nace esa fuerza? ¿Qué la crea? ¿Por qué existe?

 

¿Qué sucede cuando se logra bloquear... borrar?

 

_Encadenamiento de los sucesos considerado como necesario y fatal._

 

¿Necesario? ¿Necesario para quién? ¿A beneficio de quién? ¿Cómo puede encargarse de todos los destinos existentes en el universo? Si es una fuerza, ¿con manos de quien es dirigida? ¿Quién es el que actúa de juez para considerar el destino de una identidad?

 

¿Qué es lo contrario al Destino?

 

Libertad.

 

_Liber._

 

¿Qué significa Libertad?

 

_Que se tiene facultad para obrar o no obrar. Que no es esclavo. Que no está preso._

 

Entonces, ¿lo que hace el Destino es convertirte en esclavo?

 

 

**(9).(9).(9)**

 

 

"¡Eres insoportable cuando te pones de ese humor, Fighter! Haznos un favor a todos y no vengas a desayunar mañana al palacio." Contenta con ladrar su opinión a los cuatro vientos, Sailor Star Healer se retiró de la sala de entrenamiento, sus cabellos desaliñados mostrando que tan desconsiderada Fighter había sido con ella.

 

Maker, siempre la intermediaria, habló antes de que Fighter tan siquiera abriera su boca. "No le hagas caso, sólo está molesta porque dañaste su acolchonado ego." Su compañera le sonrió, y Fighter sopló una carcajada.

 

Tras secar su rostro con las toallas del gimnasio, Fighter comenzó a contar en su cabeza del uno al diez, conociendo la resistencia de Maker para satisfacer su propia curiosidad. Se ocupó con bajar el cierre de sus botas para prepararse a tomar un baño —5,6—, y justo cuando su última rodilla estuvo desnuda—

 

"Sin embargo, debo de admitir que hoy fuiste más agresiva con Healer que de costumbre—"

 

"Nunca quedó contigo andar con rodeos, Maker. Pregunta lo que en verdad quieres saber." Fighter ordenó con tono impaciente, conscientemente no permitiendo conectar su mirada con la otra Star Light. Sabía que su humor había descendido en picada por los últimos días, y que solamente se estaba tornando más negro con cada hora. Para empeorar su dilema, todos _creían_ conocer la razón de su mercurial estado y la trataban como una granada a punto de estallar debido a ello; como si Fighter necesitara ser tratada con tacto y finura.

 

Maker suspiró. "Como quieras, entonces. ¿Tuviste una riña con Usagi-chan?"

 

Fighter aventó sus guantes sobre el banco. "No."

 

"Perdóname si lo encuentro algo difícil de creer-"

 

"No peleamos. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Tú mismo estuviste con nosotros cuando nos despedimos, ¿viste algo que indicara que estábamos molestos?" Fighter roló sus ojos mientras se dirigía a las regaderas, escuchando los tacones de su amiga seguirla como sombra. Mientras se concentraba en arreglar la temperatura del agua para su agrado, el silencio creció, pero Fighter podía sentir los engranes del cerebro de Maker trabajando. Ciertamente, Usagi Tsukino había lucido extasiada en la compañía de Fighter durante su estancia de tres días en Kinmoku, y cuando había llegado la hora de partir, uno de los mejores besos de su vida había sido plantado en Fighter.

 

Fighter no estaba mintiendo, su frustración no había sido causada por Odango.

 

"La extrañas."

 

"Claro que la extraño." Fighter renegó de nuevo. ¿Qué clase de pregunta tan estúpida era esa? Fighter extrañaba a Usagi aún cuando tenían una pared separándolas. Por supuesto que la extrañaba ahora más que nunca, ¡con un sistema solar entre ellas! Aunque apenas hubiera transcurrido una semana desde que habían despedido a Odango y a Luna, Fighter se sentía como si le hubieran amputado la mitad de su cuerpo. Pausó por un momento en la entrada de la ducha, mirando a sus espaldas con su ceño fruncido. "¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada? Porque si quieres echar un vistazo lamento decirte que es demasiado tarde, estoy apartada."

 

Ahora fue Maker la que giró sus ojos ante el inmaduro comentario. La Star Light se dio media vuelta, cruzándose de brazos. "No quieras comenzar a defender tu virtud a estas alturas, Fighter. Nunca has sido exactamente... modesta."

 

"Jar, jar. Pues lo soy ahora." Removiendo las piezas faltantes de su fuku, Fighter no pudo evitar echar un vistazo al enorme espejo instalado en la habitación. Mmm. No estaba nada mal, todo el ejercicio que había ganado con la reconstrucción del palacio se había encargado de tonificar las partes que había descuidado durante su estancia en la Tierra. Como sus caderas, que habían recibido alegremente todas esas hamburguesas. "En serio, Maker, te vas a arrepentir de haberlo averiguado. Deja de husmear en mis asuntos." Cerrando la cortina tras de sí, Fighter gimió satisfecha, el agua sintiéndose como un manantial al caer sobre su piel.

 

"Es mi asunto también si planeas invadir el desayuno de Kakyuu-hime con tu gigante nube de amargura mañana. Sabes que es un día especial para ella, Fighter."

 

 _Argh._ Fighter odiaba que Maker jugara sucio. Mañana se festejarían cinco meses desde su regreso a Kinmoku, y Kakyuu había planeado un estupendo desayuno para sus Star Lights exclusivamente, convencida que necesitaban ser mimabas por trabajar tan duro. "Es personal."

 

"Y obviamente torturándote."

 

Fighter tomó el frasco del enjuague, uno de los tantos robados de la Tierra por Healer, y un penetrante olor a cítricos se liberó en la ducha. "Bien. No digas que no lo advertí." No fue fácil comenzar, así como no era sencillo para Fighter analizar el conflicto de sus propias emociones.

 

Su felicidad por estar en compañía de Odango parecía estar siempre a duelo con su honor de star senshi, Fighter siempre siendo jalada hacia los dos extremos. Esta vez no era excepción. "¿Recuerdas cómo Healer estuvo histérica cuando se decidió que Usagi durmiera en mi habitación durante su estancia? ¿Cómo no dejo de lloriquear que quería dormir en paz, hasta que Luna retacó un puño de galletas en su bocota?"

 

"Difícil de olvidar. Pero, pensé que habías dicho que esto no tenía nada que ver con U—"

 

"¿Podrías dejarme terminar?"

 

"Gomen, Fighter. Continúa."

 

"Bueno." Cielos, ¿por qué era tan complicado distraer a Maker? Fighter hizo un último intento de dispersar la atención de su amiga. "Primero quiero aclarar algo: Al contrario de las morbosas opiniones de otras personas," _Como tú, Healer, Luna y hasta Kakyuu_. "Odango y yo no hicimos nada más que dormir." No que Usagi no la hubiera tentado con cada oportunidad que había surgido, pero Fighter se había prometido tomar las cosas con calma desde el momento que Usagi la había escogido definitivamente.

 

Maker solamente se limitó a aclarar su garganta, expresando su incomodidad por el tema. Bingo. Justo como Fighter había deseado que se sintiera. _La venganza es dulce, ¿verdad?_

 

"En segunda, ¿recuerdas el día que me pediste que le entregara un libro a Kakyuu-hime, ¿ése que te regaló Mizuno-san, el sádico de los niños encerrados en el ático?"

 

"Hai, Fighter." Maker respondió con cierto tono condescendiente que Fighter decidió pasar de largo, por ahora. "El día que Usagi-chan y Luna se marcharon."

 

"Esa mañana, cuando llegué a la alcoba de Kakyuu-hime, Erii se encontraba con ella. Escuche su voz antes de tocar la puerta y..."

 

"Y no pudiste evitar espiar con tus grandes orejas."

 

"Exacto. Después de todo, ¿que derecho tiene ese sujeto de andar merodeando la alcoba de nuestra princesa?"

 

"Sabes muy bien que ganó su puesto de canciller limpiamente, Fighter. No entiendo tu desprecio por él."

 

"¿De qué hablas? ¡El tipo es un completo presuntuoso!"

 

"Solamente dices eso porque intentó coquetear con Usagi-chan al enterarse que era la Princesa Serenity." La boca de Fighter se abrió de par en par, tragando espuma en el proceso— "Pero, antes que hagas un patético intento en negar lo contrario, ¿por qué mejor no te apresuras a llegar al punto de esta conversación, Fighter?"

 

Inmaduramente, la mencionada se tomó su tiempo en contestar. Cerciorándose que todo el shampoo saliera de su cabello, Fighter intentó calmar el caos que llevaba dentro desde que había escuchado a Kakyuu-hime aquella mañana. Las noticias le habían caído en la punta del hígado, pero simultáneamente, de sus hombros se había disipado gran parte de la presión que se adjuntaba al ser la guardiana de una princesa. En caso de Fighter, el peso era al doble ahora, con Serenity bajo su protección (por más que Usagi insistiera en poder cuidarse sola).

 

Haruka se lo había preguntado antes de dejar la Tierra, con ojos de acero. _"Ahora son dos Princesas a tu cuidado, ¿crees poder cumplir con tu obligación con ambas? ¿No te parece muy ambicioso de tu parte?"_

 

 _Primero muerto_ , Seiya había pensado en el momento, _antes de demostrarte lo contrario._

 

Fighter pretendía cumplir su promesa, costara lo que le costara. Ahora que Odango era suya, _nunca_ la dejaría ir.

 

"Estaban discutiendo sobre la convocatoria para nuevas Sailor Star Lights."

 

El silencio que prosiguió fue pensativo y pesado. Lo único que lo rompió fue el rechinado de la llave que Fighter cerró con su puño. Exprimió su cabello distraídamente y tras jalar la toalla del soporte de la cortina para envolverse en ella, Fighter enfrentó a su compañera con tensión en su postura, los beneficios de la pasada ducha ahora inútiles.

 

Maker giró para mirarla a la cara, y a Fighter no le agradó nada su expresión. "Ya sabías que esto iba a suceder. Si algo nos enseñó el ataque de Galaxia, fue que necesitamos a más guerreras."

 

Lo último que Fighter deseaba era tener esta conversación media desnuda, pero no miraba otra escapatoria. "Quieren formar otro equipo completamente nuevo para reemplazarnos, ¿cómo puedes estar tan calmada? Hemos demostrado ser más resistentes que la mayoría de las Sailor Scouts del sistema solar bajo el mando de Sailor Moon; fuimos las últimas tres en seguir de pie al final de la batalla contra Galaxia. ¿Acaso no cuenta de nada? ¿Por qué Kakyuu-hime está tan apresurada por reclutar a completas extrañas?"

 

Sailor Star Maker la contempló con su ceño severamente fruncido, su quijada tan apretada como la de Fighter. Cuando deliberó su opinión, el tono fue duro, imperdonable. "Eso es, posiblemente, lo más egoísta que te he escuchado decir."

 

Cólera invadió su ser, gasolina recorriendo las venas de Fighter, preparándola para una confrontación que había estado evadiendo. "¿Nani? ¿Yo soy la—?"

 

"¿Te haz puesto a pensar en por qué Kakyuu está haciendo todo esto? ¿En por qué se está previniendo con esta táctica? ¿Eh, Fighter? ¿No se te ha ocurrido meditar en las consecuencias de tu decisión de cortejar a Sailor Moon? Y me refiero a las que no involucran tu propia satisfacción."

 

Para evitar hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría, Fighter le dio las espaldas a la otra star senshi, un mantra de _En verdad no quieres patearle el trasero, Fighter—En verdad no quieres patearle el trasero..._ "Maker. No la metas en esto. Te lo advierto."

 

"Es imposible no hacerlo, ¡viendo que tan necia fuiste en persuadirla! Es obvio que no tenías idea de lo que ibas a hacer cuando llegó la hora de volver a casa, porque simplemente no piensas tan a futuro. _Nunca_. Pero, ahora no tienes excusa, Fighter. Pon los pies en la tierra y dime, ¿qué planeas hacer cuando Usagi-chan se gradúe de la preparatoria? ¿Seguirán viéndose sólo en fugaces visitas a través del universo cada cumpleaños?"

 

"¡Claro que no!" Seiya nunca se lo perdonaría si se convirtiera en otro Mamoru para Usagi, teniéndola esperando una eternidad por él a base de promesas vacías. Seiya sabía que tenían que decidir pronto si—Entonces, las palabras de Maker tuvieron sentido, como una patada en el estómago. Las razones detrás de la decisión de Kakyuu-hime se mostraron tan claras en su cabeza que Fighter no podía creer su propia idiotez. _¿Qué planeas hacer cuando Usagi-chan se gradúe de la preparatoria?_ Seiya tenía sólo un hecho por seguro: quería estar con Odango. De manera definitiva. Físicamente, mental y espiritualmente. Quería que vivieran juntos, sin importar donde.

 

_Sin importar donde. Shimatta._

 

Su compañera, siendo una externa en leer sus expresiones, le permitió a Fighter un instante para sobarse donde la Vida Real le había dado el cabezazo.

 

"Así que..."

 

Maker no la ayudo. Sólo siguió mirándola, la agudeza en su mirada siendo digna de una de esos psicológicos que tanto abundaban en la Tierra.

 

Fighter tragó saliva. Se dejó caer en la banca de las duchas, sintiéndose como escoria. "¿Así que está haciéndolo por mi? ¿En el caso de que decida irme a vivir a la Tierra?"

 

"No sé mucho sobre el tema, pero me ha insinuado que piensa liberarte de tu puesto completamente. Si te quedas o te vas, igualmente serás libre para que construyas tu vida con la mujer que amas. Kakyuu-hime tiene toda la intención de no ser un obstáculo entre ustedes dos."

 

Lo último fue la metafórica flecha en su talón de Aquiles, la gran muestra de la nobleza de su princesa dejando a Fighter sin aliento. Tenía que admitir que toda su vida había sido algo egoísta. Acostumbrada a obtener siempre todo lo que deseaba, a Fighter no se le había dificultado obtener la atención de Kakyuu desde temprana edad. Desde el primer momento, una intensa química había flotado en el ambiente entre ellas y su mutua atracción no había podido ser contenida por mucho tiempo. Convertirse en la líder de las Star Lights había sido, por muchos años, el mayor logro de Fighter. Pero, ganar el corazón de Kakyuu al mismo tiempo, había sido la más dulce de las victorias.

 

Hasta que se había encontrado a una completa extraña en aquel aeropuerto terrícola, y el magnífico resplandor de su hermosa estrella la había capturado en cuerpo y alma.

 

Todo había cambiado después de conocer a Odango. Su relación con Kakyuu se había ido desvaneciendo -desapercibidamente- con el paso de su estancia en la Tierra, y para cuando se habían vuelto a reunir con su princesa, Fighter se había visto obligada a hacerle cara a la cruel realidad: su amor por Kakyuu nunca había sido amor, después de todo.

 

Adoración y cariño, sí. Atracción, sin duda alguna. Respeto, claro que sí. Pero, ¿amor?

 

El agonizante dolor que había acompañado su deseo de estar con Usagi había sido la prueba definitiva de que Seiya nunca había estado enamorado antes. Con Kakyuu, nunca había dolido de _esa_ manera. Odango se había encargado de demostrarle la gran diferencia entre las dos relaciones. Y a pesar de que no había sido nada bonito o agradable aprender la lección, al final, Seiya/Sailor Star Fighter había tomado su decisión.

 

Había escogido a Odango. Sin dudarlo. Inclusive cuando Seiya había estado seguro de que Usagi escogería a ese tal Mamoru.

 

Y Kakyuu, en ninguna sola ocasión, le había reclamado. Nunca se había quejado. Había aceptado el nuevo rumbo de los hechos con la frente en alto. Con sólo una mirada y una triste sonrisa, Kakyuu la había dejado ir. Cero reproches. Y sin la necesidad de discutirlo, su relación con Sailor Moon había sido puesta en consideración después de regresar a Kinmoku. Cuando se había planeado una visita de Odango, o de Seiya a la Tierra, su princesa le había ofrecido todo su apoyo. Y todo indicaba que a Kakyuu le agradaba la Princesa Lunar.

 

Por tanto, solamente 'estar agradecida' era una mísera paga para el sacrificio que Kakyuu-hime estaba haciendo. Fighter sabía que, de por vida, estaría en deuda con su maravillosa Princesa.

 

"De todas maneras, puedo hacerlo. Puedo seguir siendo Sailor Star Fighter y Seiya para ambas. Puedo cumplir con mi deber. Mi relación con Sailor Moon no interferirá, Maker."

 

"Aprende de tus errores, Fighter. No seas tan terca." Con un largo suspiro, su amiga se sentó a su lado sobre la banca húmeda. Fighter miró de reojo como dos largas piernas oscuras se cruzaron. "No puedes llevar los dos paquetes de responsabilidades sobre ti, mucho menos simultáneamente. Te volverás loca."

 

"Pero—" La misma Fighter se auto-interrumpió, frotando su boca con sus manos violentamente. Inevitablemente se sentía como si Fighter estuviera escogiendo entre Odango o Kakyuu. Y resultaba absurdo, puesto que ¿qué no lo había hecho ya?

 

"Buscar a más star senshis no significa que nos reemplazarán por completo. Solamente que menos deber caerá en nuestras manos. El bienestar y cuidado de Kakyuu-hime será compartida entre más personas." Una pausa. Otro suspiro de parte de Maker, ahora impaciente. "No nos están reemplazando, Fighter. No _te está_ reemplazando. Cáptalo ya."

 

Otro momento de silencio. Fighter retomó la cinta de su cabello del montón donde descansaban sus pertenencias. Sin molestarse en secarse bien, la star senshi se deslizó de vuelta a su fuku, con excepción de las botas y los guantes. Siempre que seguía este ritual, de armar su identidad de senshi de manera tan manual, un poco de calma se le retribuía a su revuelto corazón. "¿Healer ya lo sabe?"

 

"No. Y sólo puedo imaginarme que tomará las noticias peor que tú."

 

"Puedes apostarlo." Healer era la más consentida de las tres, la mera noción de ser reemplazada la mandaría a hacer un tremendo berrinche que pondría la reacción de Fighter en vergüenza. "Lo más probable es que se niegue a dirigirme la palabra por el resto del año. Me va a culpar de todo." Y a Sailor Moon, pero Fighter se encargaría del asunto cuando la hora llegara.

 

"...¿Estás bien?"

 

Ambas conectaron su mirada a través del espejo, el reflejo mostrándole preocupación en el sofisticado rostro de Maker. Fighter intentó sonreírle. "Lo estaré. Ya comprendí lo que tratas de decirme, Maker. Pero, por tu cara puedo ver que quieres decirme aún más."

 

Maker frunció su ceño, pero no negó lo dicho. "Será mejor en otra ocasión."

 

"Oooh, evasión. Eso significa que lo quieres decirme involucra, de alguna manera, a Sailor Moon." Ante la pena apareciendo en la cara de Maker, Fighter le guiñó el ojo. "No eres la única observadora. Bueno, ¿qué esperas? Dímelo ya, tengo cosas que hacer."

 

Su amiga aclaró su garganta. "Me preguntaba si... Si ya te habías dado cuenta del nuevo rol en el que te haz metido. Por lo que Luna nos platicó, Usagi-chan estaba destinada a convertirse en Neo-Reina."

 

Ese disco rayado Fighter lo conocía muy bien. "Estoy consciente del cuento de hadas, Odango ya me lo había contado. ¿Qué hay de ello? Ese futuro era basado en el caso de que Sailor Moon se casara con el Príncipe Endymion de la Tierra. Algo políticamente imposible, ahora, ¿no crees?" No era que Fighter creyera que ya tenía asegurado su futuro con Odango, sino que Sailor Pluto les había informado que, en efecto, ése futuro había cambiado.

 

Claro, no entrando en detalles. Aunque la tristeza en su mirada había comunicado mucho.

 

"Pero, justamente, a eso me refiero. La Princesa Serenity puede todavía convertirse en Neo-Reina, aunque no necesariamente de la Tierra, Fighter. Como nosotras, puede reconstruir su viejo hogar."

 

El Milenio de Plata. Fighter miró a Maker completamente incrédula. "Dudo que Odango lo tenga en sus planes. Créeme. Ama demasiado el planeta Tierra como para abandonarlo de forma definitiva. Sin olvidar a las solar senshis, Odango quiere que sus amigas sigan una vida normal, que cumplan sus sueños sin estar atadas a su deber."

 

Una sorprendida ceja castaña se levantó. "¿Ella te contó todo eso?"

 

Fighter sonrió, arrogante, al espejo. "Lo diré ahora y siempre: todas ustedes subestiman demasiado a Sailor Moon."

 

"O es que ella confía más en ti que en otras personas."

 

Una increíble satisfacción recorrió todo el cuerpo de Fighter, la magnitud de esas palabras llenándola de calor. "Quizás. Pero, Maker, ¿a qué quieres llegar? ¿Te estás vengando por lo que te hice sufrir hace rato?"

 

"En parte. Pero, lo quiero saber es que si ya te diste cuenta de que eres el nuevo candidato para Rey. Por supuesto, en caso de que contraigas matrimonio con Usagi-chan. ¿O el término debería ser Reina también? ¿Co-Reina? Mmm, ese estatus definitivamente revolucionará el sentido de la realeza—"

 

"¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!" Sus rodillas le amenazaron con convertirse en puré. Fighter volteó a ver a Maker como si estuviera loca. Y no, si alguien se lo preguntaba, ¡Fighter no se estaba sonrojando! "Odango todavía ni se ha graduado de la preparatoria, ¿y tú ya nos estás casando?"

 

"Solamente quiero que estés advertida."

 

"¡Ninguna vez mencionaste algo parecido cuando estaba con Kakyuu-hime! ¿Por qué estás tan interesada ahora?"

 

Maker se levantó, una burlona sonrisa apenas escondiendo las carcajadas que la maldita quería liberar. "Con Kakyuu-hime era diferente. Lo sabes. Inclusive si todavía hubieras continuado tu relación con ella, el tema de la necesidad de un heredero hubiera brotado y, tarde o temprano, hubieras tenido que dejarla ir. ¿O habrías estado dispuesto a compartir tu identidad de Seiya Kou con ella? Pensé que ese lado tuyo era propiedad exclusiva de _otra_ personita."

 

Todavía sintiendo su rostro hervir, Fighter hizo una mueca de disgusto. "¡Hmmp! ¿Nunca te cansas de estar siempre en lo correcto, Maker?"

 

"Sólo contéstame ya, Fighter. No eres la única con pendientes."

 

"No me importa."

 

Maker parpadeó desorientada, la rápida y firme respuesta siendo inesperada. "¿Nani?"

 

"No me importa, Maker. Si Odango se convierte en Neo-Reina o no en un lejano futuro, si tendré que subir ese peldaño con ella o no, si nos casaremos o no, si tendremos hijos o no — Nada de eso es prioridad para mí. Cuando cualquiera de esos escenarios se nos presente, Odango y yo lo enfrentaremos entonces. Pero, por el momento..." Respirando hondo, Fighter se permitió albergarse en el recuerdo de la última noche que Odango había estado en sus brazos, ambas comiendo unos de los tantos cupcakes que Mokoto-san había mandado desde la Tierra; hablando de todo, y al mismo tiempo, de nada importante. "... sólo nos interesa vivir en el _aquí_ y _ahora_ , Maker."

 

Sailor Star Maker la observó por otro rato, asimilando la información lentamente. Cuando su veredicto vino, Fighter estaba por terminar de ponerse sus botas. "Suena lógico."

 

"Que alegría que lo apruebes." Fighter respondió, lo más sarcásticamente posible. "¿Podemos cerrar la sesión ahora? Me muero de hambre, Doc."

 

Maker se limitó a asentir su cabeza. Caminó hacia la salida de las duchas junto con Fighter, tranquilamente, pero justamente segundos antes de apagar las luces, la líder de las Star Lights se dirigió a Maker con una diabólica expresión.

 

"¿Ne, Maker?"

 

"¿Mm?"

 

"Aunque debo admitir que la idea de poder darle órdenes a Sailor Uranus es demasiado irresistible como para dejarla pasar."

 

Esta vez, Maker no se frenó y las carcajadas hicieron eco por la cerámica del pasillo.

 

 

**(9).(9).(9)**

 

 

Pequeños fragmentos de Usagi Tsukino se fueron infiltrando por su habitación. Cartas, principalmente. Se desplazaban por todas partes. Cartas sin terminar en su escritorio, sobres rotos debajo de su almohada, sobres con calcomanías de conejos o gatitos en su mesa de estar. Sin olvidarse de los presentes que Odango mandaba con ellos, como chocolates para Healer, revistas científicas para Maker y CD's de los grupos musicales que a Seiya tanto le habían fascinado en la Tierra.

 

Sin embargo, en lo personal, lo que más le agradaba a Fighter recibir eran las fotografías.

 

Con ellas se podía dar una idea de todo lo que se estaba perdiendo.

 

> _Querido Seiya:_
> 
> _Te tengo malas noticias. No quería decírtelo, pero Rei-chan me dijo que no fuera cobarde. Oiiii. Se trata de mi examen de álgebra... ¡Estoy segura que me iré a extraordinario! ¡Tengo tanto miedo! Hasta a Mina-chan le fue mejor que yo, ¡no puedo creerlo! Y lo peor es que mi mamá me amenazó con quemar todos mis mangas si no aprobaba la materia, ¿cómo puede ser tan cruel? Pero, ya tengo un excelente plan para alegrarla. Su cumpleaños viene la próxima semana y Mako-chan me ayudará a hacerle su pastel favorito. ¿Acaso no soy lista?_
> 
> _Además, Ami-chan dice que me ayudará a estudiar. ¡Es tan dulce! Luna me dice que no debería molestarla, pero Ami-chan es mi última esperanza, ¡no puedo dejarla ir!_
> 
> _Demo, cambiando de tema, Mina-chan me avisó que me acompañaría la próxima vez que te visitara, así que diles a los pobres de Yaten-kun y Taiki-kun que se escondan bien, he he he. Sigue obsesionada con todavía tener una cita con ellos, a pesar que le explique que estaban muy ocupados con las reconstrucciones._
> 
> _¿Ne, Seiya-chan? Te extraño. Nunca lo olvides._
> 
> _Todavía nadie en el salón te ha reemplazado en el asiento a mis espaldas, pero los pocos que lo han intentado se las han visto conmigo, Mina-chan y hasta con Sonoko-san. ¿La recuerdas? Sigue siendo la fan #1 de Three Lights, he. Está a punto de graduarse y me dice que quiere estudiar Psicología. ¡Estoy segura que lo lograra! Aquí entre tú y yo, la envidió por estar tan segura de qué quiere hacer con su vida. Yo todavía no tengo la menor idea de que vocación elegir, y las chicas están comenzando a presionarme al respecto. Hasta Luna._
> 
> _Odio que me acorralen de esa manera. Tú sabes muy bien que lo odio. ¿Qué no ven que apenas comienzo a disfrutar de mi libertad? ¿Cuál es la prisa? Todavía nos faltan dos años más de preparatoria._
> 
> _En fin, sé que estás ocupada, Fighter-chan, así que me despediré por el momento. ¡Saluda a Kakyuu-san, Healer, Maker y a Erii-san de mi parte (ya no seas tan grosera con él, es un buen hombre)! Todas las chicas les mandan los mejores deseos también, hasta Haruka-chan, ¡aunque no lo creas! Te dejo con fotografías de nuestra asistencia a su última carrera. ¡Ganó el 1er. Lugar!_
> 
> _xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_
> 
> _De Usagi-chan._
> 
> _P.S. Ai shiteru._

 

Siempre era una aventura seguir la estructura de los pensamientos de su Bombón. En algunas cartas comenzaba tan alegre y terminaba pensativa, con borrones todavía perceptibles a la mitad de la hoja. En otras, contaba tanto sobre las vidas de sus amigas que ella misma se volvía invisible, o en otras empezaba y concluía llena de energías por todo el azúcar que había recién consumido. Pero, en las últimas, Fighter había comenzado a notar líneas como 'Odio que me acorralen de esa manera' y '¿Por qué no pueden dejarme sola por un rato?' y preocuparse era inevitable. Fighter sabía que casi nadie conocía este lado de Usagi, el lado más íntimo de sus inseguridades; el lado que no mostraba a sus senshis porque temía lastimar sus sentimientos. Cuando Usagi estaba dentro de ese humor, Fighter sabía que tenía que permitirle experimentarlo en todo su esplendor. Tenía que dejarla sentir frustración, ira, apatía, y todos los sentimientos que Usagi estaba acostumbrada a guardarse. Porque era lo _sano_. Odango tenía que desahogarse. Porque si no…

 

... explotaba en la peor manera.

 

Y sinceramente, Fighter no comprendía por qué las Solar Senshis no se daban cuenta, por qué no aprendían su lección de _no_ presionar a Usagi. ¿Acaso no recordaban lo que había sucedido la última vez que lo habían hecho tan brutalmente? ¿No recordaban como Sailor Moon las había mandado a volar y se había rebelado en la más inesperada forma, rompiendo el futuro?

 

Cuando Fighter sacó las fotografías, lo primero que miró fue la figura de Haruka, vestida en su equipo de carreras, el casco en una de sus manos. Era obvio que la foto había sido tomada por alguna de las demás chicas, y en un momento inesperado, puesto que Odango se encontraba sentada en la moto, sonriendo de algo que Haruka le platicaba. Más motos y carros desfilaban en el fondo, y la multitud de los alrededores no permitía que se apreciaran más detalles, pero los brillantes colores del estampado del vestido de Odango eran imposibles de perder de vista. Parecían ser flores, la palidez de su piel creando un bello contraste. Los rayos del sol iluminaban los rubios odangos de Usagi así como el cobrizo cabello de Haruka, las dos amigas expresando un aire contento, relajado.

 

Ambas lucían totalmente atractivas. Hermosas, cada una a su manera. Sin duda alguna, las dos resaltaban de la marea de personas, inmediatamente.

 

Fue imposible no sentirse orgullosa, posesiva, entonces. Todo lo contrario, Fighter no pudo evitar decirse a sí misma _¡Esa es mi chica!_ con toda la felicidad del mundo. _Esta hermosa princesa es toda mía._

 

Al voltear la foto, un recado le recibió en una letra que no conocía.

 

> _¡Estoy segura que ésta foto será una de tus favoritas, Seiya-kun! No tienes idea de cuanto trabajo nos costó tomarla (Mako-chan tuvo que levantarme sobre uno de los carros participantes y casi termino demandada por el conductor—Aunque hay que agradecerle a Kami-sama por los increíbles encantos que me dio, ¡porque logré convencerlo de que saliera conmigo!)._
> 
> _¡Ja ne!_
> 
> _Minako-chan._

 

Fighter sonrió de par en par. No cabía duda que Minako-chan era peligrosa, aunque muy buena fotógrafa. Merecía todas las felicitaciones posibles. Las siguientes fotos mostraron todas las amigas de Odango posando con Haruka después de haber ganado. A Michiru-san abrazada por Odango y la pequeña joven llamada Hotaru. A Odango compartiendo su cono de helado con Luna, y a Minako abrazada de Makoto, Ami sirviendo de relleno entre las dos.

 

Pero, la última fotografía fue la que derritió el corazón de Fighter.

 

Era simple. La cabeza de Odango descansando sobre sus brazos cruzados, vistiendo su uniforme escolar y profundamente dormida en la compañía de Luna y Artemis. Pero, lo más dulce resultaba ser la sincronía con las que las tres cabezas descansaban, todas inclinadas en el mismo sentido. No se podía saber si Odango imitaba de manera subconsciente a los felinos, o los felinos a ella. Era adorable.

 

"Gomen, pero ésta es mi favorita, Minako-chan." Fighter la separó de las demás para colocarla en uno de los retratos que la misma Odango le había traído de Japón, un sencillo marco de plástico transparente, rellenado con confeti de diferentes colores. Escogió el escritorio para acomodarla, puesto que era el lugar donde más tiempo Fighter gastaba (aparte de la cama), escribiéndole de vuelta a su Odango.

 

Días después, fue Healer la primera en notar la fotografía, y cuando lo hizo, río suavemente. "Ne, vaya que muestra a Usagi-chan en su hábitat natural, ¿cierto?"

 

Una almohada en su cabezota fue su recompensa.

 

**(9).(9).(9).(9).(9).(9)**

**Tres meses después.**

**(9).(9).(9).(9).(9).(9)**

 

Kakyuu-hime había, formalmente en esa mañana, dado las noticias a todo Kinmoku de que sus tres principales Sailors Star Lights serían elevadas de rango. Un rango que resultaba ser una mezcla entre consejero real y embajador. En consecuencia, la _Convocatoria_ por más Star Lights a cargo de la _Seguridad del Palacio_ y la _Sociedad de Kinmoku_ - _sei_ , iniciaba desde el momento que Kakyuu dejara el podio.

 

Pero, la interrogante más crucial para las Star Lights fue: ¿embajadora de _dónde_? Su princesa no entró en detalles hasta después del anuncio, en la privacidad del palacio.

 

"Si el Príncipe de la Tierra lo permite, Sailor Star Maker será asignada como embajadora de Kinmoku en dicho planeta." Kakyuu sonrió serenamente, como si estuviera narrando el maravilloso clima y no mandando a Maker a la hoguera.

 

Fighter volteó atónita a ver a Healer, ambas sentadas una frente a la otra en el comedor real, los trozos de durazno yéndose por el camino equivocado de la tráquea de Fighter.

 

"Eh..."

 

"Mmmgh."

 

"Siempre tan elocuentes." Maker murmuró, sentada entre Fighter y Kakyuu. "Discúlpeme majestad, pero estaba bajo la impresión de que solamente seríamos suspendidas de labores mientras dure la etapa de paz entre los sistemas solares, no 'subidas' de rango y mandadas a otro planeta."

 

Para el enojo de Fighter, fue Erii quien respondió, pidiendo la palabra a su Princesa con una mirada. "Esos son nuestros planes, pero como no deseamos alertar a la población de Kinmoku con tan repentino cambio, _por ahora_ llamaremos a este escenario de otra manera. No queremos que se sientan inseguros a un nivel exagerado, puesto que el ataque de Galaxia fue más traumático de lo que sospechábamos. Al ver iniciada la Convocatoria y presenciar el entrenamiento de nuevas Star Senshis mantenemos la esperanza de que todos se tranquilicen lo suficiente para recibir las noticias de la libertad de ustedes tres. Sin consecuencias mayores.”

 

"Así, el golpe se sentirá con menos impacto. ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo?" La analítica voz de Maker fue acompañada con una mirada fría.

 

Erii, por más que lo intentó, no pudo evitar expresar cierto nerviosismo en su rostro. "Hai, Sailor Star Maker."

 

Healer aclaró su garganta, furtivamente compartiendo una sonrisa sucia con Fighter. Round #1 ganado por Maker.

 

"Eso no explica la parte que involucra que me enfrente al Príncipe de la Tierra. Un Príncipe, debo agregar, que tiene todas las razones para no desear saber nada de nosotras."

 

"Sí," Healer opinó por primera vez, tan insolente como siempre. "Fighter se encargó de cerrar, muy bien, esa puerta con todos los candados existentes. Ese sujeto no nos querrá ver ni en pintura."

 

Fighter la pisó por debajo de la mesa antes de que más tonterías se soltaran de esa bocota. "Esperen un minuto, no quieran echarme la culpa si el Príncipe nos rechaza. Es más, ¡no debería rechazarnos! Muy aparte de... nuestros conflictos personales, nosotras fuimos las que terminamos protegiendo _su_ planeta en _su_ lugar."

 

"Oh, sí, estoy segura que dirá 'Gracias por salvarme el planeta y robarte a mi prometida, ¿se te ofrece algo más?', por favor, Fighter-"

 

"A decir verdad." Kakyuu interrumpió. "Yo misma me contacté con él y Chiba-san se comportó lo suficiente civilizado para plantearle la idea de la embajada." Sonriendo ante sus mentones caídos, prosiguió. "De hecho, expresó su agradecimiento, una y otra vez, por su intervención y constante protección del Planeta Tierra y la Princesa Serenity. Específicamente, declaró que cualquiera de ustedes, Sailor Star Lights, siempre sería bienvenida."

 

 _Como si necesitara su permiso para regresar_ , Fighter pensó, una de sus manos haciéndose puño. "¿Cómo lo contactó, Kakyuu-hime?"

 

Kakyuu tomó otro sorbo de su jugo antes de contestar, mirando a Fighter directamente a los ojos. "No te preocupes, Fighter. Luna-san me hizo el favor de actuar como mensajera. ¿Están enteradas que solía ser la secretaria de la Reina en la época del Milenio de Plata? No es solamente una simple gatita, muchachas. La próxima vez que Serenity-hime nos visite sabremos una respuesta definitiva."

 

Los hombros de Healer se inflaron automáticamente. "Hai, hime. Luna es muy inteligente."

 

"Y una pervertida." Fighter agregó entre dientes. Esquivando la patada que ya había previsto venir de parte Healer, Fighter tomó su mentón en su mano libre. "Dígame algo, princesa. ¿Sailor Moon está enterada de todo esto?"

 

Con eso, una nueva tensión se deslizó en el comedor. Maker bajó su mirada y Healer le envió dagas con la suya a Fighter.

 

Sin embargo, Kakyuu nunca titubeó.

 

"No, Fighter. Sailor Moon no está enterada todavía."

 

"Ah."

 

No había más que Fighter pudiera decir. No quería ir contra de su princesa, pero Fighter sabía que no era correcto ir detrás de las espaldas de Odango de tal manera. _Shimatta, ahora entiendo el consejo de Maker mejor que nunca. No puedo mantenerme fiel a ambas al mismo tiempo._

 

"Luna-san me pidió esperar antes de contarle a Sailor Moon. No deseaba causarle inconveniencias, puesto que Chiba-san y ella no mantienen ninguna clase comunicación por el momento." Indiscreta sorpresa apareció en la cara de Healer al escucharla. Fighter, por su parte, ya estaba enterada. Mamoru era un tema delicado para Odango, y no se podía esperar menos. "Fighter." La orden fue firme, y como era ya su instinto, Fighter levantó su rostro hacia la cautivamente mirada de Kakyuu. "No te preocupes, mi querida Fighter. No te pediré que mientas por mí. Nunca. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de mi error, y te pido disculpas. Lo último que deseo es colocarte en situaciones incómodas con Serenity-hime. Yo misma le informaré de todo cuando nos volvamos a ver."

 

Fighter tragó saliva, intensa emoción envolviéndola al ser comprendida tan atinadamente por su princesa. "Arigatou, Kakyuu-hime." Su intención fue guardar silencio entonces, pero su naturaleza impulsiva ganó de nuevo. "Es sólo que..." Fighter frunció se ceño al notar la ausencia de Erii en el comedor. El sujeto, al parecer, sí sabía el significado de la discreción. "Deberían confiar más en Sailor Moon. Me refiero a Luna y a sus otras senshis. Ellas— _ellas_ deberían confiar en que Sailor Moon puede manejar este tipo de situaciones, en que puede separar su vida privada de sus obligaciones."

 

Labios carmines sonrieron elegantemente. "Tienes toda la razón, Fighter. Pero, creo que están aprendiendo, ¿cierto? Serenity-hime ya logró sorprenderlas una vez, estoy segura que no será la última."

 

Estirando sus brazos, Healer no tardó en meter su opinión al respecto, su voz burlona. "Sí, vaya que sufrieron un paro cardíaco cuando se enteraron que Usagi-chan había roto con el famoso príncipe. Fue divertido ver sus caras ponerse moradas—"

 

"—y luego azules." Maker sonrió.

 

"Y luego rojas cuando Odango me tomó de la mano." Fighter completó, perdiéndose en el atesorado recuerdo solamente por un instante. Cuando su mano se había entrelazado con la de Odango, Seiya casi se había caído de rodillas, tan potente su incredulidad. Ver la decisión de su Bombón plasmada en sus hermosos ojos azules le había cambiado la vida. "Lástima que Haruka no estuvo ahí." Risas flotaron por parte de las tres star senshis.

 

"Deja de buscar peleas con Sailor Uranus, Fighter." Kakyuu-hime le reprimió, pero con un brillo pícaro en su mirada. "Recuérdalo bien, eres la pareja de Serenity-hime ahora, debes comportarte adecuadamente."

 

Fighter roló sus ojos. "¡Es a ella a quien le gusta pelear conmigo!"

 

"En fin, regresando al tema," Maker alzó su voz. Luciendo seria por un largo momento, esperó a que todos guardaran silencio para dirigirse con su Princesa. "¿En realidad tendré que ser embajadora o todo esto es una cortina de humo para que Seiya vaya y venga cuando le plazca?"

 

Wow, obviamente las noticias todavía no le sentaban bien.

 

Una expresión de pena apareció en Kakyuu. "Lo siento, Maker. Pero, esa parte es verdadera. Eres la más calificada para el puesto. Si el Príncipe de la Tierra acepta, en cuanto las nuevas Star Lights estén capacitadas, estarás lista para comenzar."

 

Fighter trató de animarla. Todo era culpa suya, después de todo. "Vamos, Maker, solamente piensa en lo que sucedería si asignaran a Healer. Estaríamos en guerra con la Tierra en menos de una hora."

 

"Oye, idiota—"

 

"Bueno, si lo planteas de esa manera, mi perspectiva se vuelve más flexible."

 

"—¡Oiii!"

 

**(9).(9).(9)**

 

Después de dos semanas de eliminatorias, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Healer se enfrentaban con el desafío de escoger a cincuenta candidatas de un grupo de doscientas. Para nada, una hazaña fácil.

 

Para cuando llegaban justo a la mitad del proceso, Healer resultaba ser un martirio para sus compañeras. "¡No puedo hacer esto un minuto más! ¡Lo que quiero es irme a darme un baño! _Apesto_."

 

"Siempre." Fighter sonrió, ganándose un rodillazo. "Tenemos que terminar de escogerlas lo más rápido posible, Healer. Entre más rápido lo hagamos, más rápido terminaremos con todo este embrollo."

 

"¡Augh! ¿No puede ayudarnos Kakyuu-hime con otra lectura?"

 

"No, la princesa ya identificó a las chicas con estrellas de más resplandor del grupo. Ahora depende de nosotras decidir si tienen las aptitudes y actitudes que se necesitan para ser una Star Light." Maker repitió por milésima vez, dando otro largo trago de su botella con agua. Las tres disfrutaban de un pequeño receso en la sala de entrenamiento, a pesar de que las eliminatorias se estaban llevando a cabo en la arena del palacio, una sección creada especialmente para la ocasión.

 

"No recuerdo tanto alboroto cuando nos eligieron a nosotras."

 

"Kakyuu-hime dice que éramos las únicas con el resplandor necesario para ser senshis. Además, creo que tú y yo ya estaban elegidas desde nuestro nacimiento. Fighter fue la única que tuvo que atravesar por todas las pruebas."

 

"Aah, sí. La impresionante Fighter jugando a Romeo para ganarse la atención de Kakyuu-hime, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?"

 

Sin embargo, Fighter estaba muy ocupada viendo el atardecer para seguirle la corriente a Healer. Permanecía de pie frente a una de las ventanas, su mirada completamente ida. Maker y Healer intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación ante el silencio, pues reconocían ese semblante perfectamente.

 

Hacía cuatro meses desde la visita de Usagi Tsukino a Kinmoku.

 

Healer se levantó y dio un fuerte estirón a su espalda. "¡Vamos entonces! ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer aún! Fighter tiene razón, entre a más chicas hagamos llorar, más deprisa se acabará este calvario."

 

Maker asintió, comenzando camino de vuelta a la arena. "Personalmente, tengo una preferencia por Bryn-san. La creo la suficientemente resistente a nuestro disfuncional estilo de vida."

 

"¿Bryn-san? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Esa chica está media chiflada!"

 

"Exacto."

 

Tres días más de eliminatorias y habían logrado disminuir la cantidad a veinticinco. Para cerciorarse, Kakyuu-hime volvió a dar una segunda lectura de los resplandores de sus estrellas internas. Con esa ayuda, se restaron diez. Dos días después, la competencia reñida dio el resultado de siete.

 

"Se supone que son cinco los lugares vacantes, pero estoy bastante impresionada con las siete." Kakyuu opinó después de visitar el gimnasio y presenciarlas entrenar bajo la tutela de Fighter. "Sus estrellas son muy cálidas."

 

"Son bastante compatibles una con la otra, también." Maker le informó. "Con excepción de Bryn-san, porque—"

 

"—está media chiflada." Healer le guiñó el ojo a la Princesa. "Pero, es divertida. Voto por ella."

 

Al final, Kakyuu decidió darles a todas un descanso de una semana para refrescar sus mentes y conseguir un jurado completamente objetivo.

 

Los primeros tres días de dicho descanso fueron transcurridos durmiendo, durmiendo y durmiendo. Por lo menos para Fighter y Healer.

 

**(9).(9).(9)**

 

_La sensación era maravillosa. Suaves caricias por entre sus cabellos, tiernas y estremecedoras. Fighter se aferró con uña y diente al sueño, el majestuoso resplandor de la estrella de su amaba llamándola como un canto de sirenas. Fighter no tenía idea de como le era posible sobrevivir los días en los que estaban separadas; no sabía como todavía no había perdido la razón. Ser Seiya Kou o Sailor Star Fighter no tenía importancia. [No importaban los nombres, eran solamente etiquetas]_

_Lo que importaba era que su corazón era bien conocido por los ojos de su amaba, y que en cualquier parte del universo sería reconocido._

 

 _Cuando estaban juntos, las alas—[_ sus verdaderas alas] _—de Serenity-hime la rodeaban y sus latidos se convertían en uno solo. Cuando estaban juntos, Fighter se sentía adorada. Protegida en vez de la protectora. Invencible en lugar de una peona._

_Y como Fighter odiaba estar separada de ella. A veces le era tan difícil respirar mientras apreciaba las estrellas del cielo de Kinmoku, buscando por una luna que no pertenecía a este sistema solar—_

 

Sus ojos se abrieron.

 

Con la oscuridad de la habitación Fighter aproximó la hora. Todavía madrugada. Shimatta.

 

Sus párpados todavía pesaban, así que Fighter los dejó caer con un suspiro lleno de resignación.

 

Los dedos entre sus sudorosos cabellos continuaron acariciándola.

 

"Mmmm."

 

Una risita se escuchó a sus espaldas. Un brazo salió de entre la penumbras y la rodeó de la cintura, la sábana sirviendo como barrera entre el cuerpo de Fighter y—

 

—Fighter parpadeó. ¿ _Nani_? "Eh."

 

El brazo se movió hasta que una mano se posó sobre su hombro. La empujó gentilmente hacia atrás y Fighter, mareada como si estuviera bajo un hechizo, obedeció al mandato con músculos adormilados.

 

Aunque era oscuro, la silueta de dos odangos muy conocidos capturó su atención.

 

Entonces, el hechizo se rompió.

 

Espantada, Fighter se sentó sobre la cama, y aunque lo negaría hasta su muerte, un pequeño grito salió sin su permiso. Desesperadamente buscó por la lámpara, su corazón a mil por segundo. Una vez que presionó el interruptor—

 

—Usagi hizo una mueca de disgusto al sentir el cambio de iluminación, su nariz torciéndose como la de un conejo. "Seiya—¡Augh, mis ojos!"

 

"¿O-Odango?" Aún teniéndola frente a sus ojos, Fighter no podía creerlo. Sus manos ansiaron por tocarla automáticamente, de sentirla bajo sus dedos para reafirmar la ilusión que se le ofrecía; Fighter apenas pudo frenarse. "¿Qué?—¿Cómo? ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?"

 

"¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más, baka?" Odango frotó sus ojos por última vez antes de concentrar su mirada en Fighter. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, electricidad cargó la atmósfera y fue entonces que Fighter estuvo segura de no estar alucinando. Nada más hacía arder su corazón de igual manera que el resplandor de Usagi Tsukino. "Después de que estuve preocupada por ti durante todo el viaje, ¿eso es lo que preguntas? Eres un malagradecida—¡Hppm!"

 

 _Sugoi_ , no existía nada más divino que besar a su Odango. El indiscutible sabor a cereza que alimentó sus labios fue lo mejor que había probado Fighter durante todos estos meses. "¿Cuándo- Cuándo llegaste?" Preguntó entre besos, moviendo sus labios hacia las ruborizadas mejillas de Odango, para darle oportunidad de contestar.

 

Esbeltos brazos la rodearon de los hombros, Odango ofreciendo su cuello a la merced de Fighter. Gruñendo con completo goce, la star senshi mordisqueó el delicado mentón de su presa con pasión, meros instantes después brincándose a esa fina clavícula que tanto la seducía.

 

¿Por qué le era tan adictiva la piel de ésta chica? ¿Por qué volvía a Fighter tan desquiciada su proximidad?

 

Suaves risitas vibraron contra su rostro, Odango siempre encontrando sus actos de cariño graciosos. "Anoche, pero estabas tan cansada que no—No quise despertarte. Healer me dejó entrar. ¡He, he, Seiya, me haces cosquillas!"

 

Como reacción en cadena a su dulce voz, Fighter la empujó sobre la cama con sus propias carcajadas. Apoyándose en sus brazos desnudos, Fighter se situó justo arriba del petite cuerpo, dándole rienda suelta a su instinto posesivo. Odango no hizo otra cosa más que sonreír, sus cabellos brillando con la luz regalada por la lámpara. Su pecho exaltado, subía y bajaba apresuradamente bajo su vestido púrpura.

 

_¿Seguiré dormida?_

 

Fighter la absorbió con ojos ávidos, apreciando la inesperada visita de pies a odangos. Era una imagen sin igual (siempre lo era, sin importar cuantas veces Fighter la presenciara): su ángel favorito extendido sobre su cama, cien por ciento suya para que Fighter deseara hacer con ella lo que deseara.

 

Ya fuera ensuciarla o santificarla más.

 

 _Pero, ya sabes por qué te escogió a ti._ Una voz primitiva le recordó. _Lo último que quiere es que la mantengas más limpia._

 

Usagi vestía gruesas mallas blancas (los viajes intergalácticos siempre eran fríos), delineando su camino donde el vestido ajustado marcaba su final arriba de sus rodillas. Con adrenalina acelerando su corazón, Fighter no aguantó más y recorrió su mano por una de las pálidas piernas, sonriendo al percibir a su Odango temblar. "Pero, pensé que esperaríamos hasta las vacaciones de verano para vernos de nuevo, Odango-tama."

 

Usagi le sonrió amorosamente. "Es una visita especial. Un regalo _solamente_ para ti, por trabajar tan duro." Algo pareció capturar la atención de la rubia mientras contemplada a Fighter, y Usagi levantó una mano para tocar una mejilla de Fighter. "¿Quién te hizo eso?"

 

Fighter besó la palma, adivinando a lo que Odango se refería después de sentir su tacto. "Gajes del oficio. Es sólo un raspón."

 

Usagi frunció su ceño. "Estás cubierta de ellos."

 

"No te preocupes, se necesita más que esto para derribarme." Acostándose a su lado, Fighter no dudó en jalarla contra su cuerpo, un distintivo aroma a canela asaltando su nariz. Usagi suspiró risueña contra su pecho en respuesta, rodeando el torso de Fighter en un fuerte abrazo. "¿Viniste sola?"

 

Odango asintió. "Tengo que regresar mañana."

 

Fighter suspiró, entre exasperada con preocupación y enfadada por tenerla por tan poco tiempo. "Ya sabes que tan peligroso es que vengas sola, Odango. Si alguien llegara a interceptarte en el camino -"

 

"No tuve tiempo para pedirle a alguna de las chicas que me acompañara." Chillando su defensa, Usagi levantó su rostro de la comodidad de la camisa de Fighter con un puchero. "Todas están bastantes ocupadas, Seiya."

 

Fue difícil resistirse a la infantil expresión de borrego a medio morir, pero Fighter se obligó a imaginarse el peor de los escenarios para encontrar fortaleza. "¿Qué hay de Luna? ¿Acaso tenía una cita o algo por el estilo?" En serio, ¿cómo podían ser tan descuidadas?

 

"No estoy hablándole a Luna por el momento." Usagi se separó de Fighter lo suficiente para recargarse en la cabecera de la cama, sus brazos cruzándose en típica pose defensiva. "Tuvimos una pelea ayer y no la he visto desde entonces."

 

Un mal presentimiento se deslizó por la espalda de Fighter. "¿Por qué?" Para mostrarle su apoyo, a pesar de su desacuerdo, Fighter volvió a capturar una de las manos de Odango entre las suyas. "Vamos, dime."

 

Con su mirada sobre dedos entrelazados, Odango mordió el interior de su mejilla antes de contestar. "Sigue presionándome para tomar un curso que me ayudará con el examen de la universidad. Ella y todas las demás. Como si fuera tan tonta que necesitara estudiar un año antes de aplicar."

 

El mal presentimiento se convirtió en un torzón de estómago. "No lo eres." Cuando Odango solamente permaneció en silencio, Fighter tomó su mentón firmemente. "Escúchame, Odango. _No_ eres tonta." Satisfecha con capturar su hermosa mirada, Fighter le guiñó el ojo. "Eres holgazana y distraída, sí. Pero nunca una tonta."

 

Fingiendo molestia, Usagi la empujó juguetonamente. Y aunque trató de esconderla, Fighter divisó una sonrisa peleando por formarse en su boca. "Baka."

 

"Una baka por la que cruzaste un sistema solar para ver, debo recordarte."

 

Usagi giró sus ojos. "Debí de haber adivinado que eso se iría directo a tu gigantesco ego."

 

Viendo la invitación tan fácil e irresistible, Fighter no pudo detenerse. "A otras partes de mi también." Una de sus cejas danzó pícaramente, gesto innato de _Seiya Kou, El Ídolo._

 

Con una ráfaga carmín coloreando su rostro, los ojos de Odango se engrandecieron como platos. "¡Oi! ¡Seiya, no tienes remedio! ¿Nunca se te quitará lo atrevida?"

 

"No te comportes como una santa ahora, Odango, que no va contigo." Aunque se ganó un buen almohadazo por su descaro, Fighter sabía que no se equivocada.

 

Ni en un millón de años, Seiya había imaginado ser él el seducido bajo las manos guías de Usagi Tsukino como en aquella noche lluviosa. Por toda su experiencia y arrogancia, Seiya había terminado siendo el más temeroso, el más abrumado, y el más conmocionado por el encuentro. Odango había sido la dueña de toda iniciativa, desde el primero hasta el último beso; pero, tan gentil a pesar de sus propias heridas.

 

Había sido tan tierna, y se había hecho cargo tan devotamente de él, que esa noche había sido la total ruina del corazón que Seiya Kou y Sailor Star Fighter compartían.

 

"Le preguntaré mañana a Kakyuu-hime si puedo acompañarte de vuelta a la Tierra." Decidiendo que lo haría a pesar de recibir una negativa, Fighter lo anunció después de terminar su batalla de almohadazos, tan despeinada como su Odango. "Para cerciorarme de que llegues a salvo."

 

Cautela inminente llenó el rostro de Usagi. "Demo, Seiya, no quiero causarte problemas con Kakyuu-san. No te preocupes por mi."

 

Fighter se encogió de hombros. "Estoy en descanso, estoy segura que no será molestia."

 

Odango dobló sus piernas en dirección a su pecho, abrazando sus rodillas con una gracia innata que mostraba pocas ocasiones. "Y todavía tienes la cara de llamarme a mí la holgazana." Le sonrió a Fighter pícaramente, su cabeza cayendo hacia un lado justo en aquella fotografía.

 

"Parece que somos la pareja perfecta, entonces. ¿Ne, Odango?"

 

La sonrisa se multiplicó al doble. Su mirada se enlazó con la de Fighter por un prologando rato, pareciendo contenta con tan sólo inspeccionarla con sus profundos ojos. Cuando una mano de Fighter se levantó para acariciar su frente, la princesa lunar cesó su conexión con un ronroneo digno de cualquier gato. "¿Seiya-chan?"

 

"¿Sí?"

 

"Bésame."

 

Fighter nunca podría negarse ante la deliciosa orden.

 

Algo que había preocupado inmensamente a Fighter había sido la comodidad de Usagi hacia su doble identidad. ¿Amaría Odango a la Star Light al igual que a Seiya Kou? Más importante aún, ¿desearía a ambos en su cama? ¿Desearía hacer el amor solamente con Seiya, a pesar de tratarse de la misma persona? ¿O le permitiría a Fighter también tocarla y besarla? Durante toda su amistad, Odango nunca había dado indicios de bisexualidad (siempre siendo _Mamo-chan esto_ y _Mamo-chan aquello_ ), y a pesar de la noche que habían compartido, Fighter se había resignado a solamente serle atractivo como hombre. Como un reemplazo de su novio.

 

Pero, Odango la había sorprendido, por milésima vez.

 

Justo como ahora, Odango aceptó sus besos sin división. Justo como ahora, sus labios se encontraron sin discriminación (aunque Fighter sí tenía que admitir que Usagi había estado nerviosa la primera vez que ambos pechos se habían tropezado juntos durante su primer beso). Según Usagi, Seiya Kou era mujer _y_ hombre, y lo demostraba cada vez que utilizaba libremente su nombre. Fighter podía imaginarse que no era nada fácil adaptarse a tan extraño aspecto de su relación, y sospechaba que le simplificaría la vida a Odango si escogiera ser una mujer permanentemente...

 

... pero Sailor Star Fighter amaba ser Seiya Kou también.

 

A pesar que Seiya Kou había comenzando como una ilusión, como un disfraz para buscar a su princesa, Fighter no podía menospreciarlo. Porque sin ser Seiya, se hubiera perdido de un mundo de experiencias asombrosas; experiencias que la habían moldeado en la persona que era el día de hoy.

 

Sin Seiya, Fighter no habría terminado de conocerse a sí misma.

 

"Tenía que verte. Necesitaba verte y sentirte." El susurro de Usagi apenas se escuchó entre las sombras de la habitación. "No tienes idea de cuanto te extraño, Seiya."

 

Fighter presionó sus frentes, ligero sudor haciendo su piel resbalosa. Besó a Odango lentamente, pidiendo disculpas con sus lenguas juntas, sus ojos cerrados. Cada suspiro que nació, cada incomprensible murmullo, cada húmedo sonido que resultó de sus labios, todo y más, siendo guardados celosamente en lo más remoto de la memoria de Fighter. Para cuando la soledad volviera a arribar en el futuro y estuviera volviéndose loca.

 

Cuerpos se movieron inconscientemente para buscar la mejor forma de encajar, las manos de Usagi jalándola de la espalda para que se colocara con más confianza sobre ella, sin importar la diferencia de pesos. Fighter jadeó contra su mejilla al aceptar la invitación, el directo contacto entre sus torsos robándole la razón. Sintiendo ambas piernas de Odango rodear su cintura y apretarla con todas sus fuerzas, sus instintos se prendieron como si un cerillo hubiera caído en combustible, señalándole a Fighter que pronto sus deseos de tomar las cosas con calma se volverían nulos.

 

A menos que se detuviera.

 

Pero, con un demonio, si Odango no quería detenerse, ¿por qué Fighter debería? Habían transcurrido más de ocho meses desde que Seiya se había permitido perderse en el cuerpo de Usagi. Era tiempo suficiente ¿verdad? Con ocho meses, las huellas de su antigua relación ya no tenían una marca tan potente en Odango, ¿cierto? Si no lo fuera, Odango no estuviera besando su cuello con tanta entrega, no estuviera escurriendo sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Fighter con tanta determinación. Si no se sintiera lista, Odango no permitiría que Fighter apretara la tentación de sus glúteos de esta manera.

 

Si Odango no estuviera lista, no gemiría en el oído de Fighter "No te detengas" con tanto intenso placer. "No te detengas, Seiya. No te detengas, te necesito—Te necesito—"

 

"No lo haré." Fighter respondió con otro beso, que pareció más un choque entre sus bocas, saliva perdida entre sus rostros sin finesa alguna. Su título de guerrera se desechó mentalmente, Seiya surgiendo por primera vez bajo la merced de Odango en un cuerpo que _no_ debería. Algo increíble, que _solamente_ Usagi podía lograr, porque no había líneas que respetar para su dulce ángel. "No lo haré, no te preocupes, Odango." Sentándose, Seiya se deshizo de su blusa de dormir, su sostén deportivo atrayendo los ojos de Usagi de forma inevitable a sus senos. Nervios estremecieron a Seiya por un minuto, pero se obligó a permanecer firme.

 

Odango tenía que amarla tal y como era. Tenía que.

 

Como si sintiera la magnitud del momento, Usagi la miró detenidamente, jadeando. Cuando sus ojos bajaron hacia el pecho de Seiya, más rubor enrojeció sus mejillas y mordió su labio inferior. Pero, eso fue todo. Fighter no pudo distinguir alguna pista de aberración—o peor aún, de arrepentimiento.

 

Luego Usagi gruñó impaciente. "¿Qué estás esperando, Seiya-chan?" Su voz era casi inexistente, sin aliento, como si hubiera corrido por todo el palacio sin parar. Antes de que Seiya lograra preguntarle si prefería la luz apagada, la misma Usagi se levantó y capturó uno de sus labios entre los suyos, succionando y mordiendo suavemente; indudablemente obteniendo la completa atención de su compañera.

 

Cuando dedos agarraron las bandas de su sostén para guiarla de vuelta a la cama, Seiya la siguió como perro faldero, ciega y sorda, su mente volando al infinito.

 

Manos se dirigieron a zippers. Un vestido fue abierto violetamente, casi rompiéndose de las mangas en el intento de ser removido. Una blusa interior le siguió, cayendo sobre la lámpara, y aunque Usagi quiso reírse al respecto, sus risas evolucionaron en un sorprendido gemido al sentir las palmas de Seiya introducirse bajo su propio sostén lila. "O _oo_ h. S-Sei-ya."

 

Seiya solamente gimió, buscando los diminutos ganchos de la pieza de lencería, su boca reemplazando pronto sus dedos. Odango maulló, sus piernas volviéndose locas. Cuando uno de sus pezones fue envuelto en un aterciopelado infierno, ella misma tomó la cabeza de Seiya entre sus manos, presionándola contra su pecho. Aprobación fue expresada con frágiles susurros de euforia, con repetidas menciones de su nombre y con un pequeño cuerpo girando de un lado a otro, rogando por más, bajo el de Seiya.

 

Sabía a vainilla, Seiya concluyó mientras amaba el valle de los pechos de Odango, su piel definitivamente sabía a vainilla. La pregunta era, ¿el sabor perduraba por todo su cuerpo? ¿El arco de sus piernas compartiría el mismo sabor? ¿Qué había de su vientre? Seiya estaba desesperada por averiguarlo. Pero, para eso, tenía que eliminar las mallas de su camino.

 

Usagi estaba demasiada ida para ayudarla, tumbada con sus ojos cerrados, su cabeza estirada hacia atrás como un sacrificio a los dioses. Cuando Seiya dejó de torturar sus sensibles cumbres, una de sus propias manos continuó masajeando uno de su senos, su pulgar concentrándose en la extra-sensible punta. Seiya no podía despegar sus ojos de ella, y a duras penas logró encontrar el elástico entre la presión de sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, cuando por fin lo hizo, estaba tan fuera de control que jaló las pantaletas junto con las mallas.

 

Usagi lanzó un grito apagado de sorpresa, pero Seiya no se detuvo, deshilando la fina textura blanca con sus uñas y su determinación. Retrocedió hasta la orilla de la cama, desnudando ambas piernas, como si estuviera desenvolviendo un regalo. Sin pausa, se levantó para liberarse de sus bóxers y su sostén, ricos escalofríos cubriendo su piel por la frescura de la madrugada. De vuelta a la cama, Usagi la analizaba con la mirada, doblando sus rodillas con cierto aire de timidez, pero ofreciéndole una hermosa sonrisa. Los odangos de su cabello eran un desastre, y todo su cuerpo estaba adornado por marcas, sudor y un intenso rubor. Seiya sólo podía imaginar que ella lucía igual o peor—

 

—Nada pudo haberlas preparado para el primer contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos.

 

"Te amo." Fue lo primero que se escapó de la boca de Seiya, embriagada con el mar de nuevas sensaciones, besando toda parte del rostro de Odango a su alcance. Cuando Usagi la abrazó en respuesta, con piernas y manos temblorosas, las palabras se desbordaron con menos freno. "Te amo tanto, Usagi—Cada vez que te vas, siento—Siento que te llevas todo de mi."

 

"Seiya." Odango gimió contra sus labios, sus pechos rozando con la extra fricción que Usagi producía con su propio cuerpo, sus manos deslizándose por el territorio de la espalda de su amada. Seiya cambió de blanco hasta el mentón bajo sus labios, mordiendo el hueso.

 

"Tengo tanto miedo de perderte, Odango." Estaba tan aterrada de que Usagi se arrepintiera y corriera a lado de Mamoru para cumplir su cuento de hadas. Porque Seiya no podría detenerla; ni siquiera lo intentaría, si fuera lo que en realidad quisiera su Odango. "Todavía no puedo... creer que te tenga."

 

"Tienes que creerlo, Seiya-chan." Cálidas manos la tomaron del rostro, Usagi esperando a que sus miradas se conectaran para besar su nariz dulcemente. "Confía en mi—Soy toda tuya, Seiya-chan. Confía en mi, _por favor_."

 

Se escuchaba tan fácil de hacer posible y los besos de Usagi eran tan convincentes como sus plegarias, pero aún así, una diminuta parte de Seiya _no_ cedió. Una parte se aferró a ser pesimista.

 

Pero, ¿el resto? El resto de Seiya flotó por los cielos de Kinmoku, elación y dicha dándole alas. ¿Cuanto había deseado escuchar esas palabras? ¿Cuántas noches en vela había sufrido en incertidumbre por no conseguir conquistar a esta chica? ¿Cuántas noches habían sido vividas en culpa por pensar más en Odango en lugar del bello rostro de Kakyuu?

 

Seiya había perdido la cuenta.

 

 _Pero, ya no tengo que esperar más_. Seiya se conmovió con la repentina revelación, la vida como la conocía tomando un giro de 360 grados. _Por fin la tengo y me desea tanto como yo a ella. Renunció a todo lo que conocía por estar conmigo—Una simple senshi más del montón_. ¿Por qué, entonces, seguía Seiya actuando como idiota?

 

 _Basta, deja de esperar más. ¡Despierta!_ Robando un beso más, Seiya decidió dejar de gastar más tiempo. Era hora de reclamar lo que era suyo, pesara a quien le pesara.

 

Todo el cuerpo de Usagi se paralizó cuando dedos curiosos exploraron más allá de su ombligo, su cabeza volviendo a caer sobre la almohada con ojos entre cerrados. Cuando la exploración se convirtió en firmes caricias, sus piernas encarcelaron con más ímpetu la cintura de Seiya, más agudos chillidos rompiendo el silencio. Sus dedos se clavaron sobre los hombros de su compañera, aceptando los besos bañando sus pechos y los susurros de amor de Seiya como una mujer poseída.

 

"Luces tan hermosa. Esperando a que te haga toda mía, ¿verdad? ¿Te gusta esto? ¿Te gusta que te toque de esta manera? Dime, Odango, dime _que_ quieres—Dime lo que él _nunca_ hizo por ti." Su propia urgencia latiendo entre sus piernas perdió importancia en el momento, Seiya más necesitando ver a su ángel destrozarse bajo sus administraciones. Usagi gemía cada vez con menos pudor, como un animal escapando de su jaula; disfrutando de la húmeda danza de la mano de Seiya con giros de su propia cadera, exigiendo por más. "¿Quieres que robe más de tu dulce sabor? ¿Te gustaría que besara cada parte de ti? Dime que sí—Dime que sí—"

 

Dos esbeltos muslos se abrieron como capullos alrededor de la cintura de Seiya, las mejillas abochornadas de Odango tan carmesí como las rosas rojas que tanto le gustaban. "Nadie... Nadie me hace... sentir... como tú—Seiya. No como tu... lo haces."

 

Seiya dejó de besar la pálida piel de su vientre, sus dedos estirando una pierna de Usagi para crear más espacio para lo que tenía planeado. "¿Ni siquiera él?"

 

¿Había el perfecto Mamo-chan, alguna vez, hecho algo tan fuera de norma como brindarle placer a Odango con sólo su boca? ¿Había, alguna vez, hecho todo lo posible para robarle la completa razón a esta mujer como Seiya lo estaba haciendo?

 

"No." Usagi pareció sentirse avergonzada con la admisión, agitando su cabeza de un extremo a otro. "No, no—Seiya—Por favor..."

 

Seiya besó su ombligo. "No tienes que suplicar conmigo, Odango. Siempre te daré lo que quieres." Para marcar su punto con hechos, Seiya descendió hasta el botón mágico que apagaría todo control de la razón, besando con desinhibido goce el ardiente tesoro. Los, totalmente incoherente, gemidos de Usagi llegaron a sus oídos como relámpagos, incitándola a seguir, y seguir, cada vez con menos escrúpulo, con menos cuidado. Seiya saboreó de su néctar como si hubiera estado perdida en el desierto por años, perversamente elevando a Odango a la cima con la traviesa punta de su lengua, solamente para arrastrarla de vuelta a la orilla del precipicio. Su más primitivo deseo le ordenada marcar todo de Odango, cada vena, arteria, cada prominencia carnal, cada escondido rincón que pulsaba con vida; deseaba rendirle culto a cada artesanal curva de esta obra, demostrarle a su Odango que Seiya nunca se hartaría de devorarla de esta manera. _Nunca_.

 

Sollozos extasiados caían de los hinchados labios rosados de Usagi, uno de sus puños torturando las sábanas mientras su otra mano se sostenía de los cabellos oscuros de Seiya, aruñando y jalando. Su pelvis buscaba desesperadamente por su proveedora de placer con lentas embestidas, gruñendo demente cada vez que Seiya se negaba a terminar con el juego.

 

Sin embargo, Seiya sabía que su ángel no aguantaría mucho tiempo más, la tensión de sus músculos indicando el inminente final que el cuerpo de Odango estaba a punto de encontrar, lo quisiera Seiya o no. Con una despedida de su lengua al rosado relieve que brillaba como estrella, la boca de Seiya comenzó a armar su camino hacia arriba, mordiendo la orilla que unía la pierna de Usagi con su cadera; manchando de púrpura por donde le daba la gana.  Brevemente, Seiya apretó su propio clítoris con dedos sabios, gimiendo mientras avanzaba hacia el pecho de Usagi a ciegas. Al sentirla cerca, Odango buscó su boca automáticamente, arrancándole su propio sabor de sus labios, sin palabras. Ambas chillaron cuando el contacto de los dedos de Seiya reemplazaron su previo lugar, masajeando sin misericordia contra le sensible piel. Odango volteó su rostro hacia su costado, párpados presionados, jadeando su caos interno, sus propios dedos entrelazándose con los de Seiya para dirigirlos justo de la forma que Usagi más ansiaba.

 

Seiya se obligó a mantenerse alerta, a no cerrar sus ojos.

 

No podía perderse de esto.

 

Mordiendo su labio hasta provocar sangre, Odango llamó por su éxtasis con un gemido ahogado. Sus muslos tomaron captivas ambas manos, y una extraordinaria explosión de placer arqueó todo su cuerpo. Los rubios vellos de su piel se erizaron, al igual que la estructura de sus hermosos pezones. Aunque, peculiarmente, durante el punto más intenso de su orgasmo, Odango guardó silencio, su boca solamente formando una muda O. Seiya ablandó su regreso a la realidad con tiernos besos sobre su cuello, sus dedos todavía creando indefinibles trazos en los adentros de su pelvis.

 

Con suspiros de regocijo, poco a poco, las piernas de Usagi se fueron relajando. Cuando la nariz de Seiya se restregó contra la suya con cariño, Odango la saludó sin titubear. Intercambiaron un beso, que pronto evolucionó en una afilada mordida sobre labios cerezas cuando Usagi movió sus manos hacia donde Seiya más las necesitaba. ¡Oh, Sugoi! Vaya que Odango aprendía rápido cuando le interesaba — Justo con la seguridad que Seiya le había mostrado, Odango explotó todos sus puntos débiles, haciéndose uno con los dedos de su compañera; encontrando una sincronía tan perfecta que Seiya juró escuchar fuegos artificiales dentro de su cabeza.

 

A diferencia de Odango, Seiya liberó una amplia banda sonora, apoyando sus pies sobre el colchón para disfrutar de la dulce fricción; para solamente concentrarse en el extasiado sendero por el que Usagi la guiaba. Gimió, aulló, maldijo, jadeó, suplicó, y derramó sangre de su corazón directo a las palmas de su Odango, dejándose al descubierto por primera vez. Más allá de su piel, de sus músculos y sus huesos. Todos sus mecanismos de defensa, todos sus escudos, todas sus máscaras: _todo_ cayó como un castillo de naipes.

 

Seiya se permitió caer al vacío, y confío en ser alcanzada, ilusiones febriles de blancas plumas circulando por lo más remoto de su subconsciente.

 

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Algo la cubría sutilmente, y una ronca voz le susurraba palabras acompañadas de devoción. Con sus energías limitadas, Seiya apenas pudo acurrucarse a la fuente de calor que la rozaba. Un diminuto beso sobre su frente fue su recompensa, el calor expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo por medio de un abrazo.

 

El resplandor de una supernova la llamó, incitando a su estrella interior a dejarse envolver, a dejarse ser cuidada y mimada.

 

La supernova se sintió familiar, pacífica, dulce, maternal de cierta manera, y Seiya aceptó la oferta ambiciosamente.

 

_Oh._

_Odango._

 

_Debí de haberlo adivinado. Nadie brilla como tú._

 

Una marea de risas resonaron por sus sueños, prometiéndole que mañana todavía estarían juntas, que durmiera tranquila.

 

**(9).(9).(9)**

 

Seiya lo admitía.

 

Cuando se había caído de rodillas en plena lluvia, convenciendo a Usagi de dejar reemplazar a su novio lejano, en el momento, Seiya no había estado pensando. Era verdad. Las consecuencias, los efectos o los cambios que se realizarían si Usagi lo aceptara, ni cruzaron por su mente.

 

No había pensado en sus amigas Healer o Maker, mucho menos en Kakyuu-hime. Sólo había tenido ojos para Odango desgarrándose con culpa en el piso, odiando cada lágrima que recorría esas mejillas a causa de un hombre que parecía no existir. Seiya había sentido su propio corazón quebrarse con cada ruego que Usagi había escupido al piso empapado, agonizando en miles de sollozos, y lo único que había procesado la mente de Seiya había sido:

_Detenla._

_Detente, Odango._

_Basta._

Después, cuando Seiya se había escurrido por el balcón de Usagi a escondidas, echando un último vistazo a su cuerpo dormido, Seiya se había detestado a sí mismo, el peso de sus responsabilidades recordándole entonces, que para ellos, no podía haber un final feliz. Odango sufriría otra pérdida por su culpa, puesto que Three Lights pronto cesaría de existir -Seiya Kou cesaría de existir- y ¿cómo terminaría Usagi de nuevo? Sola.

 

Aún cuando Fighter había estado al borde de la muerte, a mano de Galaxia, luego a manos de Uranus y Neptune, luego otra vez a las de Galaxia, su mente no había estado pensando objetivamente. Su corazón había estado siendo impulsado por la necesidad de mantener a Sailor Moon a salvo, de cerciorarse de que ella viviera aún cuando las Star Lights no compartieran tal fortuna.

 

No había sido hasta que el Príncipe de la Tierra había estado justo frente a Fighter, ojos reservados y expresión en blanco, que Seiya se había preguntado _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_

 

Fighter no lo demostraba, pero eso no significaba que no sintiera culpa por el destino que había sacado de sus vías. El futuro de Odango con el Principe Endymion no había sido _cualquier_ cosa, no había sido algo que se había podido tirar a la basura frescamente. Se había tratado de un descomunal Imperio. Un reinado que traería paz a la vía láctea, y peor aún, un reinado que tendría una _heredera_. Una heredera que hasta ahora cazaba los sueños de Usagi, por más que la rubia quisiera disimularlo.

 

Así que.

 

Ciertamente, Seiya ahora comprendía la magnitud de su intervención en la vida de Odango, del cambio que había provocado al haberla besado, y posteriormente, al haberle hecho el amor.

 

Sailor Star Fighter debía de prepararse, porque la gran mordida que el karma le tenía guardada sería voraz. El efecto mariposa de la elección de Sailor Moon sería algo fenomenal, la star senshi lo podía sentir hasta en sus huesos. La misma Kakyuu-hime se lo había advertido. Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Pluto lo sabían también.

 

Una uva le golpeó en la frente. "¿Por qué tan seria?" Odango hizo una graciosa mueca, según ella imitando a Seiya, su nariz torciéndose con exageración. "No te esfuerces tanto o te saldrán arrugas más rápido, ¿sabes?"

 

Seiya giró sus ojos, inevitablemente sonriendo. "¿En este hermoso rostro? No lo creo, Odango. Tengo muy buenos genes."

 

Comiendo otro par de uvas, Odango estiró sus piernas, con todo el gusto del mundo, a lo largo de la cama, el par de bóxers que Seiya le había prestado bajándose un poco de las caderas. "Mmm. Yo también. Luna dice que dejaré de envejecer, más o menos, a los veinte años, gracias al poder del Ginzuishou."

 

Seiya mordió la punta de su lengua, lo que fuera que iba a decir, quedándose atorado en sus entrañas. "¿Nani? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué vas a…?" Aclarando su garganta, Seiya reincorporó velozmente sobre la cama. "...¿vas a vivir por siempre?"

 

La noción nunca había entrado en su mente. A pesar de conocer la historia de Tokio de Cristal y el notable hecho de que tal Era había pertenecido al Siglo XXX.

 

"Bueno..." Todo aire de juego desapareció de su rostro. La mirada de Usagi se concentró en el techo, como si escondiera todos los secretos del universo. Respiró hondo, aparentemente buscando las palabras adecuadas, y acomodó sus manos detrás de su cabeza. "No exactamente. No se supone que soy inmortal, solamente que tengo una duración de vida muy, pero muy, larga. Como mis antepasados del Milenio de Plata. Por lo menos, así debe de ser si nada más poderoso que el Ginzuishou me mata primero." Lo último fue dicho con una risa nerviosa que Seiya no encontró nada divertida, y que la impacto tanto que—

 

"No es gracioso, Bombón." —tuvo que expresarlo en voz alta.

 

Usagi parpadeó pensativa, "No, no lo es. Morir duele. Y cada vez que sucede, se vuelve más doloroso."

 

"Bombón."

 

"Debes de saberlo, Seiya-chan." Repentinamente, Usagi se sentó, obligando a Seiya a verla directo a la cara. A pesar de estar sonriendo, tristeza brillaba por esos faros azules. "Después de la batalla contra el Caos, algo me quedó muy claro." Acarició sus cabellos azabaches suavemente, ofreciendo consuelo ante la crueldad de sus palabras. "La historia nunca acabará, siempre vendrán por mi y por el Cristal de Plata. Ya no soy tan ingenua como para pensar que Galaxia será la última enemiga a la que me enfrente."

 

"Pero, yo estaré contigo a partir de ahora. No te dejaré morir, Usagi. No podría—" La mera idea la petrificaba, al igual que los recuerdos de ver a Serenity tirada en los escombros de la televisora. Como un vil cascarón, su espíritu lejos del plano terrestre. A ésas alturas, Fighter había estado lista para regalar su semilla estelar, toda esperanza tan muerta como la princesa lunar. "—Te ayudaré, Odango. Te ayudaré en cada batalla, te ayudaré a mantener a salvo a tus seres queridos y a tu planeta. Te lo prometo. Nunca tendrás que morir de nuevo."

 

Labios rosados dibujaron ahora una sonrisa más llena de emoción, sincera alegría iluminando los ojos de Usagi. "Sailor Moon y Sailor Star Fighter, ¿juntas contra todo?"

 

"Hai." Seiya tomó la mano que descansaba en su rostro, bañando los dedos de su Odango con pequeños besos, saboreando jugo de uva. "Ahora quita ésa cara tan fea, ¿Que acaso no me acabas de regañar por hacer lo mismo? Sonríe para mi, Bombón."

 

Usagi asintió energéticamente, sus colitas rebotando con ella. "Lo siento, Seiya. Supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a no preocuparme por algún enemigo. Estos ocho meses es lo más largo que hemos estado en completa paz desde que nos convertimos en Sailor Scouts."

 

"¿En serio?"

 

"Hai, ¡es extraño!" La rubia se volvió a acostar sobre la cama, aceptando la mano de Seiya sobre su estómago, sobando en suaves círculos. "Por esa razón, apenas las chicas se están dedicando a seguir con sus vidas de manera normal. Minako-chan está comenzado a asistir a más audiciones para obras de teatro y Ami-chan está decidiendo para cuales Universidades de Medicina aplicará el próximo año."

 

"Vaya que tiene planes ambiciosos." Sintiéndose maliciosa, uno de sus dedos acarició la parte más sensible del ombligo de Odango, sonriendo al verla retorcerse. "Estoy segura que lo conseguirán. En especial Minako-chan, que es tan testaruda como alguien más que conozco muy bien." Otro cosquilleo sobre su ombligo y Usagi se echó para atrás con un chillido, manoteando con fuerza los dedos curiosos de Seiya.

 

"¡Ba-Bas-sta! Basta, Seiya, ¡te los morderé!"

 

"Oooh, ¡sabía que descubriría tus fetiches tarde o temprano, Odango!"

 

"¿Q-Qué? Seiya-hentai, ¡estás loca!—Déjame—¡A _aa_ hh!" Como resorte, Usagi brincó por toda la cama en un intento (inútil) de alejarse de Seiya, pero firmes brazos la atraparon una y otra vez, subiendo la intensidad de sus cosquillas. "¡Aaahhh! ¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¡Seeeiya! ¡Oiii!"

 

"¡No hasta que admitas que Sailor Fighter tiene mejor cuerpo que Sailor Moon!"

 

"¡B-Baka!" Entre inevitables carcajadas, Odango casi escupió fuego, en vano tratando de detener la tortura de los dedos de Seiya, sus piernas tumbando el plato de frutas y el resto de las almohadas al piso. "Jamás—¡Uugg!—¡Nunca jamás!"

 

"¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché, Odango, ¡habla más claro!"

 

"¡H-Healer!"

 

Seiya se sintió ofendida al instante. "¡Healer no tiene mejor cuerpo que yo!" Tanto le afectó la imagen mental de Odango fantaseando con el cuerpo de Sailor Star Healer que se descuidó completamente, aflojando la presión de sus brazos. Para su mala suerte, eso fue suficiente para que Usagi se la quitara de encima con una potente patada, mandado a Seiya directo al suelo.

 

"Ow."

 

"¿La verdad duele, eh, Fighter?"

 

Antes de poder darse cuenta de que aquella voz no le pertenecía a Odango, la vista de un par de botas de cuero se presentó a la hora que Seiya abrió sus ojos. Para cuando sus neuronas conectaron los dos elementos finalmente, la nueva intrusa se estaba acomodando en la cama como si se tratara de su propia habitación. "¿Nadie te enseñó a tocar primero?"

 

Healer se cruzó de piernas, una diabólica sonrisa plasmada en su metiche rostro. "Créeme, esto no es nada a la venganza que te tengo preparada por habernos dejado en vela toda la noche."

 

"Oh, Kami-sama." El abochornado susurro de parte de Odango (junto con su rostro rojo como manzana) fue lo último que Seiya apreció antes de que un capullo de sábanas negras reemplazara el cuerpo de su novia.

 

Healer, siempre tan desgraciada, le dio palmaditas al montón. "No te preocupes, Usagi-chan. La recámara de Kakyuu-hime se encuentra en otro piso, así que por lo menos, a ella si podrás verla a la cara."

 

"¡Oii!" Seiya se levantó como le fue posible, disimuladamente arreglando su camisa de dormir, su rostro también llenándose de calor. "Odango, no le hagas caso. Tienes celos por que hace años que nadie se le acerca ni para preguntarle la hora."

 

"Idiota, ¿qué te pasa? Mi club de fans era más grande que el tuyo."

 

"No de la clase de fans que tú deseabas, y me refiero al que no tiene pechos y no usa lápiz labial."

 

Con una mirada asesina, Healer encajó su tacón sobre uno de sus pies desnudos. _¡Shimatta!_ Pero, Seiya no le daría el gusto de reaccionar, así que se tragó su dolor con honor. "¿Así es cómo quieres jugar, Fighter? ¡Perfecto! Por lo menos yo no me comporté como una fácil con todo lo que tenía pulso."

 

 _Respira hondo, respira hondo. Si sobreviviste a Galaxia, puedes sobrevivir a esta mocosa_. "¡Estaba divirtiéndome! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?" Maldiciendo entre dientes, Seiya se sentó sobre su cama, jalando las sábanas para convencer a Usagi de salir. "Y bájate de tu pedestal, te gustaba ser celebridad tanto como a mi." Viendo que Odango no pensaba salir de su nuevo hogar, Seiya se dedicó a buscar unos pantalones. Y _no_ , si alguien preguntaba, _no_ estaba cojeando. Para nada. "Ciertamente tenías una gran adicción a las tarjetas de crédito—"

 

"—¡Porque solamente compraba lo mejor! Este cabello no es hermoso por sí solo, es un resultado de trabajo duro y constante, conceptos de los que estoy segura no estás familiarizada."

 

"Narcisista." Solamente porque podía hacerlo, Seiya le arrojó a Barbie su blusa de dormir. Su _apestosa_ y _sudada_ blusa. Como esperado, la star senshi reaccionó como si Seiya la hubiera llamada gorda, lloriqueando como la niña que era.

 

"¡Baka! ¡Eres una asquerosa, Fighter!" Healer tiró la blusa al piso, pretendiendo que estaba a punto de vomitar. Seiya giró sus ojos hacia el techo ante su dramatismo, sus carcajadas retumbando por el cuarto. "Bueno, si tanto te molesta que venga a visitarte, ¡supongo que me iré!"

 

Seiya la siguió, con la mirada atenta, hasta el umbral de la puerta, clasificando la retirada de lo más sospechosa. "Genial, no dejes que la puerta te golpee el trasero cuando salgas."

 

"¡Oh! ¡Casi lo olvidaba!" Healer dijo con una falsa cara de sorpresa, justo antes de cerrar las puertas paralelas. "Para que veas que no soy tan mala, les anunció que tienen, aproximadamente cinco minutos, para ponerse presentables. Como ustedes estaban tan ocupadas con su luna de miel, apuesto que no sintieron el resplandor de dos estrellas entrando a nuestra sistema solar, ¿cierto?"

 

Usagi no necesitó más incentivo para asomar su cabeza fuera de las sábanas. "¡¿Nani?! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¡Eres tan cruel, Healer!"

 

Healer tuvo el descaro de mandarles un beso como despedida. "¡Ja ne, tórtolos!"

 

 _Disfrútalo mientras puedas, esto significa la guerra_. "Odango, no te preocupes—"

 

Pero, Usagi ya estaba de pie, buscando por la mochila que se había traído para el viaje. "Por favor, ¡que no sea Rei-chan! Por favor, Kami-sama, por favor..."

 

"Odango—"

 

"¡Ni siquiera tengo tiempo para ducharme! Oh, espera, ¡ya sé! ¿Dónde dejé mi pluma de transformación, dónde, dónde—? Estoy segura que la empaque—"

 

"Usagi." Firmemente, Seiya colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Odango, esperando hasta que la rubia dejara de hacer un desastre de los contenidos de su mochila. "Respira." Cuando la chica la obedeció, Seiya sonrió. "Ahora mírame." Levantó el mentón de la joven con sus dedos, besando las comisuras tiernamente antes de proseguir. "Cálmate. ¿Por qué te sientes tan asustada? No hiciste nada malo al venir a verme."

 

Usagi suspiró como si Seiya fuera un retrasado mental. "Eso no es lo que me preocupa. ¿Recuerdas como actuaban las chicas cuando solamente éramos amigos?"

 

"Algo... ¿maníacas?"

 

"Estaban obsesionadas con no dejarnos solos. ¡Siempre pensaban lo peor de ti!"

 

Ah, Seiya ahora lo entendía. Odango no quería enfrentarse a las narices entrometidas de sus amigas, así como no quería ser víctima de las preguntas incomodas que Seiya había tenido que soportar durante la emboscada de aquel lejano festival escolar. "Pensaban que era un pervertido sexual, ¿verdad? Con razón nos seguían como sombras por todas partes."

 

Usagi asintió, peinando los cabellos de su frente nerviosamente. "Siempre decían que no debía confiar en el lobo por más gentil que se comportara, porque de pronto, ¡podría convertirse en un lobo malvado! Y me comería antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo."

 

Seiya no pudo aguantarse las carcajadas. "No puedes hablar en serio, Odango. ¿De dónde sacaron esas ideas tan desbaratadas?"

 

"Honestamente, no lo sé." Usagi suspiró apenada, sus manos de vuelta a las profundidades de su mochila. Observó a Seiya detenidamente, mientras ésta se tranquilizaba de sus carcajadas, y le regaló un beso tan devoto como el que su novia le había dado minutos antes. "Ne, de todas maneras, no es como si hubiera prestado mucho caso, ¿verdad?"

 

Las mejillas de Seiya se llenaron de calor, dicha haciéndola sonreír. "El lobo te resultó demasiado irresistible, ¿mmm?"

 

Sus labios se unieron de nuevo, hormonas ganando territorio sobre neuronas. "¿Quién dijo que tú eras el lobo?" Tímidamente, Odango mordió su mentón, la mochila cayendo al piso olvidada.

 

Tan sencillo como eso, los motores se encendieron y Seiya supo con certeza que no saldrían de la habitación por, al menos, otra hora. "T-Tengo una i-idea."

 

Los besos viajaron hacia la curva de su oreja, Odango sabiendo perfectamente que tal punto volvía a Seiya loca. "¿Sí?"

 

"Mmmhhm. ¿Qué te parece si tomamos una ducha juntos? Por el beneficio del ahorro de agua, claro."

 

"Pero, tenemos que darle la bienvenida a las chicas..."

 

Ágilmente, Seiya levantó el cuerpo de Odango entre sus brazos, sintiéndose indestructible. "Que se esperen. Quien les manda a llegar sin ser invitadas."

 

Usagi acurrucó su rostro en el cuello de Seiya, risitas coquetas escapándose de sus labios. "Usted es una mala influencia, Sr. Lobo."

 

En sumas cuentas, tardaron más de una hora. Odango culpó a Seiya y a su mente pervertida, pues Usagi había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que la baka había confundido la esponja de baño con sus propias manos. Seiya, por su parte, le echaba toda la culpa a esos odangos tan largos, y tan tediosos de lavar.

 

"¿No puedes identificar la presencia de tus senshis?" Fighter preguntó con genuina curiosidad, fuku recién aparecido sobre su cuerpo con ráfagas doradas. Observó a Usagi terminar de vestirse en su ropa civil, así como también usar una peculiar pluma mágica para arreglar su cabello al estilo que tanto le gustaba.

 

"No como ustedes, Fighter. Con mucho trabajo puedo, apenas, percatarme de su presencia cuando se están acercando a mí. Como un zumbido dentro de mi cabeza." Atando las agujetas de sus tennis, Usagi sonrió cuando Fighter se sentó a su lado. "Pero, eso es todo lo que puedo sentir. Tratar de distinguir a cada una de las chicas es imposible para mi."

 

"Por ahora." Fighter cruzó sus piernas, una de sus botas tocando uno de los pies de Usagi.

 

"Mmmm." Meditando las palabras de Fighter, Usagi giró uno de sus tobillos lentamente. "Eso es lo que dice Luna. ¿Tú crees que se me será posible en un futuro?"

 

"Estoy segura que sí. Tu famoso Ginzuishou es todo un misterio cuando se trata de medir su poder, y por lo que me haz contado, siempre que piensan que ha cesado de funcionar -bam- las sorprende mostrando todo lo contrario. Inclusive Kakyuu-hime desconoce las raíces que le dieron inicio a la leyenda del cristal lunar. No se sabe, a ciencia cierta, por cuantas generaciones ha sido heredado. Es bastante impredecible."

 

Colocándose sus aretes, el delicado ceño de Odango se frunció. "Tienes razón. Ni Luna, ni Artemis conocen su origen."

 

"Pero," Fighter se apresuró a declarar, rodeando los hombros de Usagi con su brazo. "Las buenas noticias son que el Ginzuishou parece obedecerle, por lo menos, a una persona. Yo misma presencié como logró lo imposible, solamente porque esa personita tan especial se lo pidió."

 

Usagi recibió el pequeño beso sobre su frente con una risa penosa. "No siempre funciona así. El Ginzuishou también es caprichoso." Cuando la mano libre de Fighter descansó sobre su rodilla, Usagi la capturó entre las suyas, creando un interesante contraste entre piel blanca y cuero negro. "No siempre, que le he pedido ayudar a alguien, lo ha hecho. Tu mismo fuiste un caso especial. Nunca había utilizado el cristal para sanar a alguien, ¿sabes?"

 

Fighter apretó su abrazo, humildad estremeciéndola. "¿Tratas de decirme que el cristal solamente ayuda a las personas que les agrada? ¿Cómo si tuviera vida propia?"

 

La cabeza rubia de Usagi se dejó caer sobre el hombro de Fighter, una expresión contenta dándole vida a su semblante. "Más bien, me gusta pensar que el cristal ayuda solamente a las personas que en verdad amo. A aquellas personas a las que no podría soportar perder."

 

Aunque lo deseara, a Fighter le fue negado el privilegio de hablar. Su garganta se rehusó a cooperar, cerrándose en contra de su voluntad. De todas maneras, ¿qué podría decir ante tan inspiradora declaración? No siempre Fighter era buena con las palabras; metía la pata más ocasiones de las esperadas, y lo último que Fighter deseaba era arruinar el momento.

 

Así que permitió que el silencio lo dijera todo.

 

"Fighter, ¿es normal que me sienta diferente?"

 

Fighter tragó saliva. "Depende. ¿Qué clase de diferente?"

 

"Como, por ejemplo, cuando las chicas están muy ocupadas para juntarnos en la casa de Rei. Siempre que me encontraba sola, me volvía loca. Sentía que el silencio me asfixiaba, que no podría encontrar una manera de distraerme por mi cuenta." Flashbacks de _'No quiero estar sola—Perdóname, Mamo-chan'_ se reprodujeron en la mente de Fighter, destellos de la ira que había sentido en aquel momento palpitando de vuelta al corazón de la star senshi. "Pero, desde que derrotamos al Caos y regresé a clases, el hecho de que las chicas tengan otros planes no me molesta tanto. Cuando Minako-chan me dice que tiene que asistir a audiciones en lugar de ir al _Crown_ conmigo, me siento tan orgullosa de ella que cualquier otro sentimiento pierde importancia. Me siento orgullosa de _todas ellas_ , sabiendo que no se están dado por vencidas." La voz de Usagi se intensificaba con asombro, como si estuviera confesándole un suceso totalmente increíble a su novia. "Me _están haciendo caso_ , me están tomando en serio cuando les pido que no se detengan hasta conseguir sus metas."

 

"Están respetando tu decisión. Te están respetando a ti." No necesitada pedir explicaciones para adivinar que las Inners y Outers nunca habían apoyado a su líder de tal manera, Fighter lo había visto con sus propios ojos. En especial en la actitud prepotente de las Outers. "Ya era hora, lo tenías merecido desde hace mucho tiempo, Odango." Recargando su propia cabeza contra la rubia, Fighter miró los dedos de Usagi juguetear con los suyos. "Pero, entonces, ¿qué es lo que haces cuando te encuentras sola?"

 

"Vuelo."

 

Fighter parpadeó, no esperando tal respuesta.

 

Usagi levantó su rostro, una tímida sonrisa acompañando a sus pómulos rosados. "Vuelo, Fighter-chan."

 

"Bueno," Rozando uno de sus dedos cubiertos por el aperlado mentón de su Odango, Fighter le retornó la sonrisa. "conque no vueles tan lejos que no pueda alcanzarte, creo que es un estupendo pasatiempo."

 

**(9).(9).(9)**

 

Sailor Venus no era la misma que Sailor Star Fighter recordaba.

 

Para empezar, su fuku marcaba una diferencia que no se podía perder de vista.

 

Era casi idéntico al de Eternal Sailor Moon, con excepción de las alas y los colores que dominaban su uniforme.

 

En segunda, Venus no estaba coqueteando con Sailor Star Healer, o tratando de convencerla de tomar su forma de Yaten Kou para acosarla más adecuadamente. "¡Fighter-san!" La admirable inner scout se levantó en cuanto las divisó entrar, sus resplandecientes mechones dorados volando por todas partes. No esperando por una respuesta, la chica se tiró a los brazos de Fighter, regalándole un abrazo lleno de entusiasmo. "¡Es tan bueno volverte a ver! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!"

 

"H-Hai. Venus-san." Más allá del hombro de la solar senshi, Fighter se encontró con la mirada malvada de Healer, quien disfrutaba de una taza de té junto con Kakyuu-hime. En el asiento que había previamente Venus ocupado, un gato blanco esperaba fielmente. Artemis. "Es bueno verte a ti también. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?"

 

Venus la soltó como si esa hubiera sido la pregunta mágica. "Ah, ya sabes, ¡jalando de las orejas a Usagi-chan por no haberme invitado!" Sádicamente Venus dio una demostración, tirando de una de las colitas de Odango. "Pensé que habíamos acordados venir juntas, Usagi-chan. ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?"

 

Pero, Odango parecía haber ensayado su contra-ataque. "Te llamé a tu departamento antes de irme, pero me contestó Michael-san y me dijo que estabas _indispuesta_." Sonriendo demoniacamente al ver a Venus reincorporarse espantada, Usagi se cruzó de brazos con aire satisfecho. "¿Acaso no te dio mi recado? Bueno, supongo que estaban _muy_ ocupados."

 

Fighter se unió a la tortura, disfrutando como Venus se torcía, como si la estuviera exorcizando. "Ahh, ¿Michael-san, dices, Odango? ¿Podría ése sujeto ser el corredor que mencionaste en tus cartas? ¿El dueño del auto participante que Minako-san arruinó con sus zapatillas?"

 

Un grado más de calor en su cara, y Venus explotaría. "Chotto matte, yo no arruiné su auto—"

 

Usagi sonrió de oreja a oreja, fingiendo inspeccionar sus uñas. "Acertaste, Fighter. El mismo Michael Darcy en persona."

 

Fighter, sin embargo, comenzó a ahogarse en su propia saliva al reconocer el status del nuevo novio de Minako-san. "¿Michael Darcy? Venus-san, ¿t-te refieres a Michael Rhys Darcy el doble ca-campeón de _Fórmula Uno_?" Inclusive Seiya había fantaseado con _ese_ hombre; se había convertido en admirador suyo desde la primera carrera que había visto por televisión. Y, gracias a sus influencias, hasta había llegado a conocerlo en una fiesta VIP. "¿El rubio, alto, y británico?"

 

Estrellas iluminaron los grandes ojos de Venus, "¡Así es! ¿Puedes creerlo, Fighter-san? ¡Por fin estoy cumpliendo mi sueño de salir con una celebridad! Ya no tengo que, secretamente, envidiar a Usagi-chan por siempre robarse a los buenos candidatos."

 

"Oi..." Usagi gruñó entre dientes.

 

_Me retracto. Parece ser que Venus-san no ha cambiado del todo._

 

"¿Michael Darcy?" Healer interrumpió desde el comedor, tanto ella como Artemis, observando a Venus como si fuera material adecuado para el manicomio. "¿Ese tipo no tiene como treinta años? Algo anciano para ti, ¿no crees, Venus-san?"

 

"¡Para nada! ¡Él es perfecto para mi!" Venus dio una pirueta risueña. "Es un completo caballero, y solamente a mi me permite llamarlo _Rhys_ -chan. Es gentil, responsable, honesto, apuesto—"

 

"Pedófilo." Healer insistió, antes de retacar su boca con un puño de galletas que daba todas las indicaciones de provenir de la Tierra.

 

Tan rápido como se había introducido a su mundo de fantasías, una sobriedad súbita se filtró al semblante de Venus. Levantando su mentón altaneramente, la rubia se enfrentó a la star senshi. "De acuerdo, puede que lo sea, pero en un año más no importará. Además, técnicamente, supero a Rhys-chan por unos cuantos miles de años, ¿verdad, Usagi-chan? No todas las leyes de la Tierra pueden aplicarse a nosotras." Jaló a su amiga de la mano, guiándola hacia el comedor firmemente.

 

Antes de que tomaran asiento, Fighter sacó una silla para Usagi, prefiriendo mantenerse de pie, sus manos recargándose en el respaldo. Tal acción, claro, no pasó desapercibida por Sailor Venus, quien guiñó uno de sus carismáticos ojos.

 

Kakyuu-hime, siempre siendo la más civilizada del grupo, le sirvió una taza de té a Odango, junto con una enorme pieza de pastel. "Serenity-hime, me alegra saber que hayas vuelto. Te extrañamos." Su mirada viajo fugazmente hacia la dirección de Fighter. "Unas personas más que otras."

 

Con su tenedor no mostrando piedad sobre el postre, Odango sonrió alegremente. "Gracias, Kakyuu-hime, por recibirme de nuevo. Y por recibir a Venus-chan y Artemis también. ¡Mmmm! Está delicioso, ¿lo hizo Mako-chan?"

 

Venus asintió, aunque Fighter la notó distraída. "Hai. Demo, Usagi-chan." Pausó, mirando a su gato antes de proseguir. "Si no te fue posible comunicarte conmigo, ¿por qué no llamaste a las demás chicas? Luna estaba muy preocupada cuando me fue a buscar, aún después de leer tu recado. Tienes suerte que Ikuko-san esté de viaje con tu padre y que Shingo-kun se haya ido de campamento."

 

Usagi continuó devorando su pastel. "Las llamé. Rei-chan estaba ocupada con un trabajo escolar, Ami-chan está en Hong Kong en una conferencia de medicina y Mako-chan estaba en una cita. ¿Qué querían que hiciera? ¿Arruinarles sus planes?"

 

Para sorpresa de... bueno, todos, Sailor Star Healer intervino— "Tiene razón. Usagi-chan está bastante grandecita para saber lo que hace con su tiempo libre." —para hacer el bien. Quien lo diría. "Les dejó una nota, ¿qué más quieren? Además, nosotras la íbamos a acompañar de vuelta a la Tierra, no somos tan desconsideradas."

 

Fighter la miró, fascinada.

 

¿Alguien trataba de redimirse por sus maldades?

 

Sailor Venus frunció su ceño. "No me refiero a eso. Somos sus guardianas, Healer-san, tenemos que estar atentas de que siempre tenga protección—"

 

"Ya no. Las liberé de sus responsabilidades, ¿recuerdas?" Usagi aventó la bomba, manifestándola en un susurro.

 

Silencio.

 

Kakyuu-hime aclaró su garganta. Las cejas de Healer tocaron el techo y Fighter bajó su mirada hacia la cabeza rubia que se asomaba de la silla.

 

"Usagi-chan." Eso fue lo único que la senshi articuló por un largo transcurso. Artemis siguió sin ofrecer su opinión, y Fighter comenzaba a sospechar por qué.

 

Healer rebotó de repente de su asiento. "Eh, probablemente ya sea hora de ir a ayudar a Maker—Con ese asunto pendiente que teníamos, ¿verdad hime?"

 

Kakyuu la miró desconcertada. "Si tú lo dices, Sailor Healer. ¿Debería Fighter acompañarte?"

 

Caminando de espaldas a la salida, Healer hizo gestos con sus manos, descartando la sugerencia. "¿Está bromeando, princesa? No me atrevería a separar a la lapa de Fighter del lado de Usagi-chan ahora mismo. ¡Nos vemos más tarde, Sailor Venus!"

 

Fighter apretó sus dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar, sin embargo, se apresuró a ocupar el asiento que el trasero de Healer había dejado todavía tibio. Mientras, el incómodo silencio continuó rigiendo por el comedor. Venus no separaba su mirada de Odango, pero parecía evadir la de todas las demás presentes.

 

El tenedor raspando con la cerámica del plato fue como un presagio, como un preludio antes de que Usagi enfrentara a su amiga, cien por ciento. "No pensaba tardarme mucho, lo juro. Lo único que quería era ver a Seiya. Y precisamente porque mi familia no estaba, me pareció el momento perfecto para prestarle una visita. ¿O qué piensan? ¿Qué solamente ustedes pueden estar en compañía de sus parejas? Eso no es justo."

 

"No, ¡para nada, Usagi-chan! ¡Estás en todo tu derecho!" Venus levantó sus manos en la universal señal de paz. "Pero, comprende que nosotras nos preocuparemos por ti siempre, sin importar las circunstancias." Todo indicaba que Sailor Venus no deseaba extender la conversación frente a la compañía restante, desde la manera ansiosa en la que sus ojos viajaban a todas partes y la rapidez con la que su rodilla brincaba sobre el piso.

 

Fighter hizo lo posible por esconder su presumida sonrisa entre sus brazos cruzados. _Así que nosotras no somos las únicas que tenemos problemas de adaptación._

 

"Fui cuidadosa, Sailor Venus." Usagi prometió, soplando delicadamente sobre su taza de té. "Y ya sabes que Sailor Neptune y Sailor Uranus siempre están pendientes cuando salgo de viaje, aunque pretenden que no lo hacen."

 

"En eso tienes razón, Usagi-chan. Nada se les escapa a ese par." Venus acarició la cabeza de Artemis. "Ne, Usagi-chan... Luna se siente muy mal por haber peleado contigo. La noté muy decaída."

 

Usagi frunció se ceño, extrañada. "No debería, ya la perdone. Fue una tonta pelea, no sabía que se lo había tomado tan en serio."

 

Esta vez, Fighter y Kakyuu intercalaron miradas casi instantáneamente. Sabían _por qué_ Luna se estaba sintiendo más culpable de lo correspondido. No podía ser una mera coincidencia. Actuar a espaldas de Usagi le estaba afectando a la gatita.

 

 _Mierda_. Fighter gritó mentalmente, y la maldición se reflejó en los ojos carmines de su princesa. _Mierda, tengo que decirle. No puedo esconderle a Odango los tratos que anda haciendo nuestra princesa con su ex._

"A mi también me pareció raro. ¿Por qué pelearon, Usagi-chan?" Venus preguntó ingenuamente, y Fighter no perdió de vista los felinos hombros de Artemis caer con el peso del universo. Obviamente, Luna había compartido sus planes.

 

"Odango—"

 

"Serenity-hime, me temo que debo de discutir un tema pendiente con usted." La firme mano de Kakyuu detuvo a Fighter en su asiento, sujetándola de su brazo. "Lo acabo de recordar. Me disculpo por ser inapropiada e interrumpir su conversación, pero este asunto no puede esperar. Es de suma importancia."

 

Fighter tragó saliva.

 

Venus parpadeó.

 

Usagi miró a Kakyuu detenidamente. "Está... bien, Kakyuu-hime."

 

Cuando se les pidió esperar en los jardines a las senshis restantes, ambas titubearon preocupadas antes de obedecer, y antes de partir, Fighter no pudo contenerse: rozó su mano contra la de su Odango como despedida.

 

**(9).(9).(9)**

 

En cuanto estuvieron a solas en el jardín, Artemis le soltó toda la sopa a su fiel aliada.

 

"¿Que Luna hizo _qué_?" Venus tomó al gato entre sus manos, agitándolo fuertemente. "Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¡Usagi-chan ni siquiera puede escuchar La Letra M sin sentirse afectada! ¿Qué le hizo pensar a Luna que sería buena comunicarse con La Letra M a escondidas de ella?"

 

Fighter se apoyó sobre una de las columnas, dándoles las espaldas.

 

"Estaba haciendo un favor—"

 

"¿Por qué no se lo pidieron a Usagi-chan en persona? ¡No es obligación de Luna involucrarse en asuntos de La Letra M! ¡La letra M ya no es nuestro Príncipe!"

 

Sailor Star Fighter sobó su frente, sintiendo los inicios de un dolor de cabeza. En verdad detestaba a La Letra M.

 

"Luna no hizo otra cosa más que pasar el mensaje a Mam—Er, La Letra M, no es como si hubiera traicionado a Usagi-chan de alguna forma."

 

"¿En serio? Entonces, ¿por qué se siente tan culpable, Artemis? ¿Eh? ¡Dime! ¿No te das cuenta? Desde el momento en que Usagi-chan escogió a Seiya-kun, ¡nuestra lealtad ya no yace con La Let— _Argh_ —Con Mamoru-san! ¡Y eso significa no complicarle la vida más a nuestra princesa en beneficio de Mamoru-san! ¡Él ya no es nuestra prioridad! ¡Ahora Usagi-chan va a pensar que no la respetamos!"

 

"Pero, Sailor Venus-"

 

"¿Podrían callarse por un momento?" Fighter trató de contener la ira de su voz, pero no estuvo segura de conseguirlo.

 

"Fighter-san..." La preocupación era palpable en la voz de la senshi del amor, pero Fighter no tuvo las energías de voltearla a ver.

 

"Si Odango regresa y pregunta por mi, díganle que estaré en el gimnasio."

 

**(9).(9).(9)**

 

No tuvo idea de cuantas horas transcurrieron desde que se sentó en la banca, sosteniendo su cabeza. A pesar de que no podría haber transcurrido más de una, para ella, se sintieron como quinientas; los más horribles escenarios recorriendo su mente macabramente.

 

Cuando sintió el resplandor de Odango traspasarse por la entrada del gimnasio, Fighter respiró hondo, preparándose para lo peor.

 

En silencio, ligeros pasos fueron acabando con la distancia. El resplandor comenzó a arder dentro del pecho de Fighter, llamándola con fervor.

 

Esbeltos dedos se adueñaron de sus cabellos, guiando su cabeza contra el estómago de su dueña. Automáticamente, los brazos de la star senshi se apoderaron de la cintura de Usagi, como un náufrago encontrando la salvación.

 

"No fue mi intención ocultártelo, Odango."

 

"Lo sé, Fighter. Kakyuu-hime me lo explicó todo."

 

"Lo siento mucho."

 

"No te preocupes, Fighter. No estoy enojada contigo. O con Luna." Pausa. "Ya no, por lo menos."

 

" _Deberías_ estar enojada, Usagi. Yo no estuve exactamente contenta cuando Kakyuu-hime nos lo dijo. Ninguna de nosotras lo estuvo. Nos tomó completamente de sorpresa." Cuando las yemas de Odango rozaron sus lóbulos, Fighter se derritió aún más sobre la figura de su novia. El masaje comenzaba a ayudar a reducir su dolor de cabeza. "Mhhmmg."

 

Gradualmente, las yemas llegaron a sus sienes, brindando bálsamo a la bomba de tiempo que tenía Fighter como cabeza. "Sin embargo, tiene razón, Fighter-chan."

 

Frotando su rostro contra el abdomen de Usagi, Fighter hizo un sonido curioso.

 

"Bueno, para empezar. Kakyuu-hime tiene razón en asegurarse de que exista una buena relación entre la Tierra y Kinmoku-sei. Mamoru es el verdadero soberado de nuestro planeta y yo ya no tendré alguna clase de influencia en él. Cualquier asunto referente a la Tierra tendrán que consultarlo directamente con él."

 

Intelectualmente, Fighter escuchó y comprendió la explicación de Usagi, pero respecto al tema del 'soberano de la Tierra', todavía había mucha tensión sin resolver dentro de la star senshi. Así que, ¿su primer impulso? Fue renegar. "Pero, no puede vetarlas a todas ustedes, así nada más, de cualquier opinión. Han salvado su planeta un sin fin de ocasiones, ¡tu eres cien veces más poderosa que él! Ahora, solamente porque él y tú no están juntos, ¿todos los sacrificios de las Sailor Scouts se irán a la basura? ¡El tipo ni siquiera tiene senshis propias para proteger su planeta! ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer cuando aparezca otro enemigo? ¿Alquilar tus servicios?"

 

Inesperadamente, Usagi comenzó a reír. Fighter levantó su cabeza, tan súbitamente que sintió un pobre hueso de su cuello tronar. "¿Nani?"

 

Usagi mordió sus labios, pero sus pómulos se inflaban con las risas que trataba de aguantar. "G-gomen, Fi-Fighter. Es que- lo que pasa-"

 

"¿Qué?"

 

"—te escuchaste justo como Uranus-san."

 

Negación fue el primer paso. "No, no lo hice."

 

Dándole rienda suelta a su buen humor, Odango tembló con la fuerza de sus risitas. "¡Hai, sí lo hiciste! Casi palabra por palabra. Ah, demo, Uranus-san utilizó mucho más groserías. Y además... pateó muchas más cosas."

 

Fighter nunca estaría lista para admitir ciertas las tantas insinuaciones de Maker y Neptune de que Seiya y Uranus no se soportaban porque miraban sus personalidades reflejadas en el otro.

 

"¡No te enojes, Fighter-chan!" Usagi la abrazó fuertemente, malinterpretando su silencio.

 

Fighter gruñó.

 

Usagi recargó su mente sobre la cabeza de su novia, suspirando contenta una vez que sus risas se desvanecieron. "Sabes que eres mi favorita."

 

"Ajá. No trates de endulzarme, Odango." Pero, actuando en contra de sus palabras, Fighter jaló el cuerpo de Usagi hasta que la rubia no tuviera otra alternativa que sentarse sobre su regazo. Odango gritó sobresaltada, más risas reviviendo, pero no encontró dificultad para acomodar sus piernas sobre la banca, rodeando la cintura de Fighter velozmente. Antes de que la conversación retornara a su punto original, Usagi continuó endulzando a Fighter con intensos besos, sujetándose bien de su cuello.

 

Succionando la punta de la lengua que se hospedó en el interior de su boca, Fighter gimió su aprobación. Ojalá todas sus futuras peleas pudieran ser arregladas de esta placentera manera.

 

Usagi sonrió contra sus labios, luciendo victoriosa cuando se despidió de la boca de Fighter con una última mordidita. Lamió sus propios labios rosados, como el proverbio gato que se había acabado la leche prohibida, satisfacción dilatando sus pupilas.

 

Fighter quedó hipnotizada. "Uh."

 

"Escúchame," Usagi colocó uno de sus dedos sobre las humedecidas comisuras de la boca de Fighter. "de hoy en adelante, ni Mamoru ni yo tenemos idea de como va a funcionar nuestra alianza. La última vez que lo vi, me prometió que siempre seríamos bienvenidas en la Tierra, que no seríamos consideradas invasoras. Pero, yo también me he puesto a pensar... en lo que sucederá cuando Mamoru tomé una nueva Reina."

 

Fighter bajó su mirada. "Él sigue decidido en convertirse en Rey, ¿entonces?"

 

Usagi asintió. "Cuando la hora llegue, él dice que no va a renunciar a su deber. Mamoru... siempre se ha comportado con esa determinación." Fighter ignoró la nostalgia filtrándose a la voz de la chica. O por lo menos, eso intentó. "Todo lo toma muy en serio, en especial cuando se trata de sus responsabilidades."

 

"Y estás preocupada porque—"

 

"Porque..." Odango se apresuró a cortar su cuestión, quizás captando que tan incómodo el tema de su ex era para Fighter. "¿qué pasará con las chicas? Yo las estoy convenciendo de que dejen de ser senshis pero, ¿qué pasara cuando Mamoru las necesite para cuidar de su reinado? Siento que todo mi trabajo duro solamente será en vano. ¿Qué tal si ellas ya están felizmente casadas o tienen sus propias familias a esas alturas? No podría permitir que Mamoru las llamara a combatir si las chicas tendrían tanto que perder."

 

Fighter no sabía que decir. La respuesta lógica consistiría en que La Letra M consiguiera sus propias senshis. Pero, ¿dónde las encontraría? ¿En la tienda de Sailor Scouts? Conseguir tu propio escuadrón de senshis no era pan comido. Y más importante aún, conseguir Sailor Senshis como las de Odango, era una meta casi imposible de cumplir. Tomando por ejemplo las nuevas Star Lights esperando en el metafórico horno, Kakyuu-hime estaba consciente que nadie sería tan poderosa como sus tres estrellas _originales_. Las nuevas Star Lights actuarían más como guardianas, que como guerreras. Eran peones, el frente que recibiría los golpes de los enemigos, antes de que Fighter, Maker y Healer se encargaran de la verdadera batalla.

 

"Usagi." Fighter suspiró. "Supongo que ellas serán las que tendrán que decidir que hacer. Ni Chiba-san, ni tú, podrán ordenarles qué hacer."

 

Usagi parpadeó, digiriendo la pieza de consejo solemnemente. Luego frunció su ceño. "Kakyuu-hime me explicó algo similar respecto a ustedes."

 

"¿Nosotras?"

 

"Quiere que ustedes tengan una vida separada a su llamado como guerreras, que hagan sus propias decisiones. Al igual que yo."

 

"Parece que ustedes dos tienen mucho en común."

 

"Ambas deseamos lo mejor para nuestras Senshis." Usagi sonrió, coincidiendo con el comentario de Fighter. "También compartimos un gran frustración, ¿sabías? Resulta que Kakyuu-hime me platicó que sus Star Lights son igual de tercas que mis chicas."

 

Fighter rió suavemente. "No lo negaré." Repentinamente nerviosa, Fighter se distrajo con el llavero de oso que salía de uno de los bolsillos de Usagi. "Ser obstinada me ha ayudado inmensamente a la hora de obtener lo que deseo."

 

Una nariz fría se frotó contra la suya. Hambrienta, débil ante la tentación, la star senshi reclamó otro vigoroso beso de la rubia, buscando reafirmar el amor de Odango a su propio inquieto corazón. Fighter nunca había tenido una personalidad que aceptara inseguridades, no estaba acostumbrada de ninguna manera. Lo odiaba. Odiaba dudar de la chica que amaba, y en consecuencia, odiaba que Mamoru consiguiera _eso_ con su fantasma.

 

"Ai shiteru." Firmemente, dos guantes oscuros rodearon el rostro redondo de Usagi. "No te preocupes por adelantado, ¿eh? Pase lo que pase, estaré contigo, Odango."

 

Una temblorosa sonrisa nació en Usagi. Asintió con entusiasmo para luego envolver a su novia en un caluroso abrazo. "¿Cómo puedo enojarme con Kakyuu-hime si su idea permitirá que me visites con más facilidad?"

 

Cuando Odango lo presentaba de tal manera, hasta a Fighter se le dificultaba encontrar un punto negativo con los planes de Kakyuu-hime.

 

**(9).(9).(9)**

 

"Esa chica está desquiciada." Sailor Venus dio su veredicto, estupefacta después de presenciar a una de las candidatas a Sailor Star Light limpiar el piso con una de sus compañeras.

 

"Lo sabemos." Maker, Healer, y Fighter declararon al unísono, cada una sintiendo algo diferente por Bryn-san y sus tácticas. Verla entrenar era como ver a un demonio de Tasmania en acción.

 

Cuando habían recién llegado a la arena de entrenamiento, todas las candidatas habían sido lo suficiente listas al saludar a las Sailors visitantes con todo el respeto posible, especialmente con Odango.

 

Excepto, claro, Bryn-san. Quien había hecho descorteses referencias al bonito fuku de doncella de Sailor Venus, preguntando si alguna vez lo ensuciaba realmente.

 

Solamente había bastado con colocar su mano sobre la espalda de Odango, para que Fighter dejara claro que no deseaba escuchar críticas de tal naturaleza dirigidas a Serenity-hime. Bryn-chan se había comido a la chica viva con su mirada, seguro, pero su pico se había mantenido cerrado. Cuando Usagi había extendido su mano para presentarse, Bryn-san había besado su mano como dictaba el protocolo. Eso era todo lo que Fighter exigía.

 

"Pero, tiene una gran fortaleza interior." Artemis regaló su pizca de sabiduría desde el hombro de Venus. "Toda su agresividad se puede entrenar para que la concentre en batalla en lugar de a personas inocentes."

 

"Como un diamante en bruto." Maker asintió, armoniosamente de acuerdo con el felino.

 

Venus jugó con un mechón de cabello. "Demasiado bruta, diría yo."

 

"Me recuerda a Mako-chan." Usagi opinó desde el barandal, recargada con sus brazos cruzados, sus ojos atentamente siguiendo el destino de Bryn-san alrededor de la arena. Fighter siguió la misma dirección, interesada por la atención que su candidata a Star Light estaba consiguiendo de Odango.

 

Haciendo una mueca de incredulidad, Venus caminó hacia su amiga. "No te atrevas a compararla con nuestra dulce Mako-chan."

 

"Me refiero a cuando la conocimos por primera vez." Dejándose caer sobre el nido de sus brazos, el mentón de Usagi se perdió de vista entre hebras doradas que el viento despeinaba. "Cuando fue transferida a nuestra secundaria era una chica rebelde y bastante agresiva también. Todos les tenían miedo por ser estudiante de judo y por su apariencia intimidante. No fue hasta después, cuando nos enteramos que había sido expulsada de su anterior escuela, que siempre estaba sola porque nadie le dirigía la palabra y que recién había roto con su viejo novio; que comprendimos porque tenía una personalidad tan violenta. La pobre Mako-chan solamente se sentía triste."

 

Sailor Star Fighter hubiera ofrecido una pierna por tener una cámara para grabar permanentemente este momento; ¿ver como todas las presentes voltearon hacia Odango como si le hubieran crecido otras tres cabezas? No tenía precio.

 

"Que buena... observación de tu parte, Tsukino-san." Maker apenas logró articular, intercambiando una sorprendida mirada con Healer, quien alzó sus cejas cínicamente.

 

"Hai, muy... profunda, Usagi." Venus rió con nervios, inconscientemente acariciando el lomo de un boquiabierto Artemis. "Tienes razón, no hay que dejarnos llevar por las apariencias. Puede que Bryn-san tenga sus razones para comportarse tan extravagantemente."

 

"Aunque, en ocasiones, la gente es loca porque sí. Sin explicación alguna." Healer aventó su cola de cabello hacia atrás insolentemente.

 

"¿Hablando por tu propia experiencia, Sailor Healer?" Fighter le mandó un codazo. Provocarla era tan fácil, después de todo.

 

"No empiecen ustedes dos." Maker se apresuró a amenazarlas, quitándole la palabra de la boca a la senshi de cabellos plateados. "No sería mala idea investigar más información personal sobre todas ellas. Recuerden que el mismo Erii-san nos contó que la invasión de Galaxia había causado más estragos emocionales de los calculados."

 

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer si encontramos que sufren traumas? ¿Mandarlas a terapia? En ese caso nosotras necesitaríamos más ayuda que ellas." Fighter colocó sus manos en su cadera, retando a sus dos aliadas.

 

Maker acarició su mentón. "Podemos pensar en algo."

 

Fighter giró sus ojos, sarcasmo en la punta de su lengua. "Bueno, asunto resuelto, entonces. Solamente no pienses en incluirme a tu grupo de _Sufridas Anónimas_."

 

"Que pena, yo que pensaba nombrarte vicepresidenta." Maker suspiró con falsa decepción.

 

"¿Cómo decidirán las cinco Star Lights que necesitan?" Sailor Venus preguntó curiosamente, al igual que Odango, observando entretenida a las chicas de la arena.

 

" _Extra-oficialmente_ , no lo haremos." Sailor Maker respondió solemne. "Todas las siete chicas que ves se convertirán en Sailor Star Lights. Nosotras, Kakyuu-hime y Erii-san ya lo decidimos. Pero, _oficialmente_ , ellas no lo sabrán hasta dentro de unos días más."

 

"Wow. Serán diez Sailor Star Lights en total, casi tantas como nosotras." Venus respondió admirada. Luego hizo una mueca pensativa, un extraño brillo en sus ojos. "Pero, aún no me queda claro algo: ¿quién es ese tal Erii-san del que tanto he escuchado?"

 

"¡Nadie importante!" Odango chilló enseguida, corrigiendo su postura. "¿Verdad, Fighter-chan?"

 

"Es un anciano, el mayordomo del palacio. Para nada atractivo." Fighter no necesitó fingir energías para desprestigiar la imagen de Erii-san. ¿Y qué si el hombre era un apuesto pelirrojo de ojos almendra? Era uno más que se perdía en la multitud de Kinmoku. A su lado, Maker chocó su cabeza con desaprobación, pero vistiendo su propia sonrisa. "Arrugado, amargado y con una asquerosa verruga en la punta de su nariz."

 

Odango le echó una mirada incrédula (no siendo la única), ante su inspiradora descripción, sobre la cabeza de Venus. "Ha-ai, Venus. Hazle caso a Fighter-chan. Además, ¿por qué te importa tanto si ya tienes a Michael-san?"

 

"Sí, tienes a ese viejo para ti solita, Venus-san, ¿y aún quieres más? ¡Que glotona!" O Healer tenía un deseo suicida, o en verdad no le tenía miedo a nada. Fighter atestiguó a la senshi del amor dirigirle centellas a la star senshi, y en un intento de alejarse de la zona de guerra, atrajo físicamente el cuerpo de Odango hacia ella.

 

Usagi se sujetó de su brazo, sin reservas. "¿No crees que exageraste un poco, Fighter?" Murmuró a su oído, los gritos escandalosos del tremendo round que sus mutuas amigas actuaban, minimizándose al fondo. "Erii-san no tiene ninguna verruga."

 

"No que tu sepas."

 

Un pellizco le prosiguió.

 

"¡Ow!" Brincando sobresaltada, Fighter utilizó el _as_ que siempre le funcionaba: pucheros. "¿Por qué me regañas ahora, Odango? Sólo intentaba ayudarte. La próxima vez no me molestaré si me pagarás tan cruelmente."

 

Usagi giró sus ojos. "Ni siquiera intentes hacerte la inocente, baka."

 

De pucheros, Fighter cambió de táctica. "¿Por qué esta ciega adoración por Erii-san? Es como si tuviera a todas ustedes bajo un estúpido hechizo. El tipo no tiene nada de especial, y no es como si estuviera tan guapo."

 

Ante su lloriqueo, Odango sonrió. "Para empezar, tiene mejores modales que alguien que conozco."

 

"Es un lambiscón."

 

"Es muy inteligente."

 

"Un canciller no necesariamente solicita de mucho cerebro."

 

"Siempre te trata con respeto a pesar de tu conducta imprudente y grosera."

 

"¡Porque me tiene miedo!"

 

"¡Fighter!" Odango tocó su punto de ebullición, empujándola hombro contra hombro. "No seas abusiva, él es un buen hombre. Lo puedo _sentir_."

 

"Nngh." Limitando su respuesta a un gruñido indiferente, Fighter movió el cuerpo de Odango frente al suyo, maniobrándolo hasta tenerla abrazada por detrás. La actitud enfurruñada de la rubia no duró mucho, con cada segundo, la rigidez de su espalda derritiéndose con la ternura del gesto. "Solamente diré esto: si intenta pasarse de listo contigo de nuevo, le arrancaré sus brazos."

 

"No sé de que estás hablando." Usagi murmuró, tan ingenua como siempre. No dudando por un segundo la veracidad de sus palabras, Fighter sonrió resignada. Claro que Odango no había entendido los piropos que Erii había tartamudeado en su dirección cuando se habían conocido. Justo como un desprevenido Seiya Kou, Erii Kari había orbitado hacia el cálido resplandor de la estrella de Sailor Moon, idiotizado.

 

Un alboroto en la arena llamó la atención de todas. Extrañamente, Bryn-san no estaba involucrada, sino otras tres de las novatas de las que Fighter no recordaba sus nombres todavía. Todas ellas estaban riéndose sin mesura, sudadas y desaliñadas por el entrenamiento. Su juventud resaltó inevitablemente con el buen humor iluminando sus semblantes.

 

"¿Qué edad tienen, Fighter-chan?" Como había temido la inminente pregunta, Fighter dudó antes de responder. Recargó su mentón entre los dos odangos de su coneja.

 

"La misma de nosotras con excepción de una. La mayor de ellas equivaldría a dieciocho años terrícolas - Um, ¿la de cabello blanco? ¿La ves?" Sintiendo a Usagi mover su cabeza en afirmación, Fighter tragó saliva antes de proseguir. "Ella es a quien deseo nombrar Segunda-en-Mando, ¿qué piensas?"

 

"Mn," Odango giró su rostro, buscando su mirada. La expresión desconcertada de la rubia confundió por un instante a la star senshi. "¿En serio... quieres saber lo que pienso?"

 

Frunciendo su ceño, Fighter asintió ferozmente. "Hai, Odango. Tu opinión es muy valiosa para mi."

 

"Pues..." Usagi se dirigió hacia la arena de nueva cuenta. "Todas ellas tienen un resplandor extraordinario, y se nota que son muy capaces de convertirse en Sailor Star Lights. Aunque el resplandor de Bryn-san... es diferente." Fighter estaba impresionada, Bryn-san estaba atrayendo la atención de todos.

 

"Lo sé. Nosotras también lo notamos. Pero, no confío en ella lo suficiente para convertirla en líder. Todavía no. Le falta madurar."

 

"Tengo el presentimiento que será una de la mejores Star Lights," Usagi sonrió dulcemente, "¡después de ustedes tres, claro!"

 

Correspondiendo la sonrisa, Fighter guiñó su ojo. "Eso es todo lo que necesito escuchar."

 

Eso, y los gruñidos de las tripas de Usagi.

 

"Ooops." Abochornada, Odango rió nerviosamente, agarrando su estómago. "¿Ne, Fighter, crees que el buffet que Kakyuu-hime ordenó ya esté listo?"

 

Después de múltiples burlas por el barril sin fondo que era el estómago de Usagi, Venus y todas las demás impartieron camino de regreso al palacio, Healer provocando a su líder con insinuaciones sobre cuanto consentía a Usagi-chan, Maker actuando como la madre del grupo, y Artemis exclamando maravillas sobre la geología y biodiversidad de Kinmoku-sei. La cual era radicalmente diferente a la, altamente contaminada, de la Tierra.

 

Venus propuso festejar el próximo cumpleaños de Odango en Kinmoku-sei, para que así asistieran todas las chicas sin pretexto alguno, pero Usagi y Fighter solamente compartieron una secreta mirada llena de anhelo, siguiéndole la corriente a Venus superficialmente. Puesto que, si los planes de Kakyuu-hime funcionaban, Fighter esperaba festejar los diecisiete años de la rubia sobre territorio terrícola, no viceversa.

 

Y vaya que Fighter ya había pensando en sus planes para ese día. Tenía toda la intención de robarse a Odango por el día completo, a solas, con música pulsando entre sus cuerpos bajo un arcoíris de reflectores. Quería llevarla a bailar, quería quedarse en bancarrota en los restaurantes por el eterno apetito de su coneja, hacerla gritar en la montaña rusa... y hacerle el amor con la luz del atardecer.

 

Sailor Star Fighter presentía que Usagi no se mostraría nada opuesta a sus planes.

 

**(9).(9).(9).(9).(9).(9).(9).(9).(9)**

**Tres meses, 14 días, después.**

**(9).(9).(9).(9).(9).(9).(9).(9).(9)**

 

Seiya Kou había escogido este departamento por la vista de la recámara.

 

"¡Sugoi! ¡Puedes ver la ciudad entera desde aquí!" Hipnotizada, Odango se olvidó de las maletas para correr hacia el balcón. Seiya se encargó de recogerlas del suelo y las depositó sobre la cama. El diseño anticuado de la recámara no era mucho de su agrado, pero por el momento, serviría su propósito. Después, cuando tuviera más tiempo libre, contrataría a alguien para modificar el ambiente de todo el lugar.

 

Sería su hogar a partir de ahora, después de todo.

 

No sería nada fácil la transición de un planeta a otro - no lo había sido la primera vez. Seiya tenía que encargarse de sus propios gastos y para ello tomar una decisión sobre si deseaba involucrarse de nuevo con el mundo del espectáculo. Taiki y Yaten no lo acompañaban en esta ocasión, así que Seiya tendría que sobrevivir solo.

 

Bueno, no solo completamente.

 

"¿Te gusta, Odango?" Seiya sonrió, caminando hacia la rubia. Usagi abrió las puertas del balcón, jalándolo de la manga insistentemente.

 

"Es hermoso, Seiya. ¡Me encanta! No puedo imaginar que tan increíble será ver los amaneceres." Con reverencia Odango absorbió el panorama de diminutos edificios y casas brillando como estrellas, su mentón caído. Seiya se situó a su lado, besando su mejilla ruidosamente antes de admirar la vista también. Usagi se echó a sus brazos, como si hubiera estado conteniendo sus ansías durante todo el camino y Seiya la abrazó tan fuerte que la levantó del piso. "¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí que siento que estoy soñando!"

 

No eres la única, Odango. Seiya le dio vueltas a su carga, haciéndola reír a carcajadas. "¡Pellízcate si no lo puedes creer, Odango-atama! ¡En verdad estoy aquí!" Disfrutando de la euforia invadiendo a los dos, Seiya guió a Usagi de vuelta a la recámara, regresándola al piso justo cuando su boca descendió sobre la suya. Como si tal unión hubiera sido la llave, el apasionante beso pronto explotó en un duelo; un duelo donde alivio y desesperación trataron de encontrar un equilibrio.

 

Seiya saboreó chocolate con menta, calidez y quebradizos gemidos de amor. Tener el cuerpo de Odango en esta identidad resultó emocionante de una nueva manera, y poder cegó sus manos cuando la colocaron sobre la cama todavía sin usar. "Luces perfecta, justo aquí." Besando su frente, Seiya inhaló canela de mechones rubios. "Siempre serás bienvenida, Odango. Siempre será tu hogar también, sin importar lo que suceda."

 

Usagi rodeó su rostro con sus bellas manos, y Seiya observó claramente la intensidad de sus sentimientos en la humedad de sus ojos. Las comisuras de sus labios rosados temblaron cuando la rubia intentó responder, pero Seiya no necesitaba escucharla articular primitivas palabras. Sus hermosos ojos le comunicaban _todo_ , le agradecían y le otorgaban una devoción tan intensa que le robaban la razón al cantante.

 

"Escogí este balcón especialmente para ti, ¿sabes?" Acurrucando su rostro contra el de Odango, Seiya cerró sus ojos. Usagi frotó sus narices en un beso esquimal, dedos curiosos introduciéndose en sus cabellos oscuros. "Para que puedas agarrar vuelo cuando quieras, sin problemas."

 

"Arigatou, Seiya-chan." Mejillas petirrojas, labios reclamados, voz frágil, uniforme escolar arrugado: esta era Usagi Tsukino. La chica que había sorprendido a la salida de la Preparatoria 10va.de Juuban con una arrogante sonrisa, auto recién comprado con los ahorros bancarios de los Three Lights, un traje carmín que no había usado en meses, y el ego por los cielos. La chica, que al verlo en las puertas, había corrido como locomotora para envolverlo en sus brazos. La chica que se había derretido ante su intenso beso, y la chica que posteriormente se había enfadado al sentir los flash de miles de cámaras invadir su privacidad.

 

La conmoción, que su presencia había causado, seguramente ya estaba siendo proyectada por las noticias de todo Japón, acompañada de encabezados como "¡ _Seiya Kou está de regreso! ¿Lo estarán también los Three Lights_?" Sin mencionar los encabezados que involucrarían a Odango, la dueña de tan codiciado status de novia de Seiya Kou (porque ése beso no había dejado mucho a la imaginación, no se había tratado de un beso que le otorgabas a una amiga).

 

"Cántame algo, Seiya." Usagi reclamó repentinamente, empujando a su novio hasta acostarlo. Ella misma se acomodó sobre él, recargando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos. "Lo que sea. Solamente quiero escuchar tu voz."

 

"Como usted diga, majestad." Seiya no podía resistirse a esos ojos de borrego a medio morir, por más que le costara admitirlo. Rodeó la cintura de Odango con sus brazos, adoptando una pose de seriedad. "Pero, pon mucha atención, ¿de acuerdo? No sabes del privilegio que estás gozando al escucharme cantar a capela sin boleto de admisión."

 

Odango picoteó su estómago, nada impresionada. "Como usted quiera, majestad." Burlonamente imitó las palabras de Seiya.

 

No le costó mucho pensar en una canción en específico, una canción que Seiya había compuesto desde hacía mucho tiempo pero, que no había tenido la oportunidad de cantarla a la que había su fuente de inspiración. Más tarde que nunca, ¿ne?

 

Concentrando sus ojos sobre el techo, (que aún no lo sabía pero que pronto estaría repleto de estrellas artificiales que brillarían en la oscuridad), escogió su punto de partida. "Yume no naka de nan domo..." Todavía no le era posible creer que podía besar a Odango cuantas veces se le antojara, y ya no solamente en sueños. "So tsu to kuchizuke kawashita..."

 

Ya no tenía que pedir haber conocido a Usagi Tsukino antes. El antes ya no importaba.

 

**(9).(9).(9).(9).(9).(9)**

**152 años en el futuro.**

**(9).(9).(9).(9).(9).(9)**

 

Láquesis-sama no sabía a quien arrancarle la cabeza primero.

 

Uno se descuidaba un poco, decidía tomar unas merecidas vacaciones, ¡y miren nomás lo que sucedía! ¿Qué significaba este desastre?

 

Se suponía que debería estar asistiendo a la Fiesta de Cumpleaños de la Pequeña Dama, en el Palacio del majestuoso Tokio de Cristal del planeta Tierra. La Neo-Reina Serenity se suponía que debería estar sentada al costado del Neo-Rey Endymion, felicitando a su hermosa hija con ojos llenos de orgullo.

 

Pero, la mujer al costado del Neo-Rey no era Serenity, para nada. Es más, Láquesis-sama sabía que esa usurpadora debería estar fallecida desde hacia muchos siglos, como era su merecida recompensa. ¡Su hilo de la vida debería estar partido en dos! Esa Átropo irresponsable. Láquesis-sama había sospechado que esa anciana no sería de fiar sin estar bajo supervisión.

 

Este lugar, no era siquiera, el Tokio de Cristal que Láquesis-sama recordaba. El extra-natural poder de la corona de la Neo-Reina no se podía percibir en las paredes, en el piso, ni en el ambiente; su amor por su pueblo estaba extinto, había sido reemplazado por otro resplandor.

 

Aquí, la Pequeña Dama Usagi Tsukino heredera al trono, no existía.

 

En lugar de dos colitas rosadas, un joven de cabello humo abría regalos con una sonrisa serena idéntica a la de su padre, agradeciendo a cada uno de los invitados con cerezos ojos. Pero, no los mismos que había poseído La Pequeña Dama.

 

Láquesis-sama pensó detenidamente, cerró sus ojos y se tele-transportó a las Puertas del Tiempo.

 

Sailor Pluto la estaba esperando, su fiel báculo en mano. Por lo menos, ese aspecto no había sufrido alteraciones. "Querida prima, bienvenida."

 

Láquesis-sama no podía soportar la neutralidad de la senshi del tiempo en estos momentos. ¿Cómo podía estar tan calmada? "¡No me vengas con eso! ¿Qué diantres está sucediendo? ¿Cómo fue que las líneas del tiempo fueron modificadas de forma tan fatal? ¿Dónde se encuentra la Neo-Reina Serenity?"

 

Frunciendo su ceño severamente, Pluto le echó un vistazo a las puertas antes de responder. "El tiempo se ha vuelto fluido, prima. Una infinidad de posibilidades se han abierto por todo el universo entero. En consecuencia, nuestra Neo-Reina puede que se encuentre en otra dimensión que no haz visitado aún."

 

"Estás _loca_." Cubriendo su boca con sus cobrizas manos, Láquesis-sama sintió rabia hervir su sangre. "¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¡Esto es precisamente lo que tenías que evitar que sucediera! El tiempo va unido al destino, a un solo camino y a un solo fin, ¡no pueden existir otras realidades alternas! Sailor Moon está destinada a ser Neo-Reina de Tokio de Cristal, gobernar por largos siglos con prosperidad, heredarle el trono a su hija -"

 

"Observar a todos sus seres queridos ser aniquilados por el Caos, auto-exiliarse a otra Vía Láctea y merodear en completa soledad, ¡hasta perder la cordura! ¿Cómo puede ser que tal destino te parezca justo?" Como raras veces lo hacía, Pluto golpeó su báculo contra el piso neblinoso, su tono de voz elevándose tanto que Láquesis-sama sintió las Puertas del Tiempo temblar con empatía.

 

"¿Quién dijo que el Destino era justo, Sailor Pluto? Lo creas o no, el final de la existencia de Sailor Moon tenía una meta. Su sufrimiento tenía una razón."

 

"Sí, viajar al pasado para auxiliar a su versión joven contra los orígenes del Caos, así como de asegurar los cimientos para el futuro de Tokio de Cristal. Vaya meta, Láquesis-sama, ser solamente utilizada como el pegamento para cerrar uno, de los tantos, contratos del Destino. Nuestra Princesa merecía mejor que eso."

 

Ah, con que esa era la raíz del problema. Sailor Pluto había perdido su objetividad. ¿Y quién podía imaginar que Pluto fuera tan buena con el sarcasmo? "Yo no soy la autora de los Destinos, Sailor Pluto. Mi trabajo es estrictamente asignarnos. Punto final."

 

Pluto respiró hondo. "Entonces, haz fallado."

 

El primer instinto de Láquesis-sama fue negarlo, pero su honor como Distribuidora de las Suertes tuvo más peso que sus primitivos impulsos inmaduros de llevarle la contraria a su prima. Pluto tenía razón, en un momento de distracción Láquesis-sama se había confiado y ese había sido su error. El único error que había sido suficiente para que se creara esta catástrofe. Había fallado. Había fallado para lo que había nacido, y las consecuencias serían impensables. "Tengo que corregir todo esto."

 

"No puedes. Nada, ni nadie, pueden detener la corriente en la que el Tiempo está fluyendo ahora. Es imposible."

 

"Puedo hacerlo, solamente tengo que retroceder en el tiempo y encontrar el punto de inflexión. El momento clave donde todo cambió." Un plan ya se estaba formando en su cabeza, así como una lista de presuntos culpables.

 

Avanzando hacia ella, Pluto estiró su mano para tocarla, pero Láquesis-sama retrocedió en el último momento. "No, ¡no puedes, Láquesis! Cada decisión, por mas diminuta o gigantesca que sea, está creando una posibilidad en el tiempo; ésta, a su vez, ¡convirtiéndose en una realidad alterna! Intentar encontrar el punto que originó la metamorfosis es una tarea que no tendría fin."

 

Pero la voluntad de Láquesis-sama era absoluta, sus alas se estiraron mucho antes de que Pluto terminara su plegaria por reconsideración. Estaba decidida. Su honor y tu título pendían en la balanza; si permanecía sin hacer nada, ¿entonces cual sería el propósito de su existencia? Si el Destino no imponía su autoridad, ella no podía vivir.

 

"Supongo que no me auxiliarás de ninguna forma posible, Sailor Pluto." A punto de despegar, Láquesis miró a su querida prima. "Estoy segura que tú sabes todo lo que necesito escuchar."

 

"Mi lealtad le pertenece a mi princesa." Pluto se apresuró a entablarle. "Láquesis, debes estar consciente de que si haces esto, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados."

 

Eso era lo que Láquesis esperaba. Pluto la guiaría justo a su blanco, en su inocente deseo de advertirle a Sailor Moon. "Este es el adiós, entonces. Cuídate."

 

Antes de que otro ruego saliera de la boca de la senshi, Láquesis voló hacia El Puerto. La central del Tiempo que todos debían atravesar para viajar a otras líneas del tiempo. Esperó, con su disfraz de invisibilidad. Esperó y esperó. Esperó y se tomó un cappuccino. Esperó y se conectó con su Black-Berry al Wi-Fi. Hizo corajes, porque el Wi-Fi del Puerto no servía ni para revisar su correo. Hizo pucheros. Se tomó otro cappuccino.

 

Esperó.

 

Creó un documento de Word, escribiendo su lista de sospechosos.

 

Se distrajo y terminó jugando solitario, una de las tantas canciones pegajosas de Britney Spears vibrando por sus audífonos.

 

Alguien dejó de robar todo el Wi-Fi y Láquesis buscó a la baka de Átropo por Facebook, dejándole un explícito mensaje de todo lo que iba a hacer con su pellejo si no la llamaba pronto. Obtuvo quince _Me gusta_ como recompensa. Revisó su correo. Fue al sanitario a liberar todo el cappuccino.

 

Y justo cuando salía del sanitario, alcanzó a divisar el corazón plateado de un muy conocido báculo haciendo fila en la taquilla Del Pasado.

 

Sonrió.

 

Era hora de la función.

 

 

 

**(9).(9).(9).(9).(9).(9)**

**Fin del Volumen 2.**

**(9).(9).(9).(9).(9).(9)**

**Author's Note:**

>  **(¡)** Erii Kari, Bryn-san, así como el resto de las nuevas Sailor Star Lights, son mis propias creaciones. Sin embargo, para los que no son fans de personajes originales, no se preocupen, no entraré en detalle con ellos.  
>  **(¡)** Bryn-san fue inspirada por la mitología germánica: bella y poderosa princesa guerrera. Su historia aparece registrada en los poemas Éddicos y en la Volsunga Saga (“Saga de los hijos de Sturla”) de Islandia, así como en el poema épico germánico el “Cantar de los nibelungos”. En los textos islandeses, aparece como Brynhild, nombre que elegí y acorté para encajarlo en mi fic. Sin embargo, también es conocida por Brunilda o por Brünnehilde. Pero, ¿lo más genial de ella? Bryhhild era quién dirigía a las Valquirias a batalla.  
>  **(¡)** Ahora, respecto a Láquesis-sama, primero quiero que conozcan su historia en la mitología griega:  
>  Parcas, en la mitología griega, las tres diosas que determinaban la vida humana y el destino. Conocidas como Moiras en griego y como Parcae en latín, las Parcas asignaban a cada persona al nacer una parte del bien y del mal, aunque la gente podía acrecentar el mal por su propio desatino. Retratadas en el arte y la poesía como ancianas severas o como melancólicas doncellas, se las representaba siempre como tejedoras. Cloto (la Hilandera hila el hilo de la vida), Láquesis (la Distribuidora de Suertes), decidía su duración y asignaba a cada persona su destino y Átropo (la Inexorable), llevaba las temibles tijeras que cortaban el hilo de la vida en el momento apropiado.  
> Supongo que el papel de Láquesis-san ahora queda más claro, ¿cierto?  
>  **(¡)** Para dar fin, no estoy segura si alguna vez se habló sobre realidades alternas en Sailor Moon (no he leído el manga). No me acuerdo que se haya tocado en Sailor Moon R, la verdad. Aunque, todo apunta que no, puesto que se le entregó mucho énfasis al “Destino” y como cualquier alteración provocaba la muerte de Chibi-Usa. Tengo leves nociones de que Sailor Cosmos pertenecía a una realidad alterna, pero que ni Naoko Takeuchi llegó a profundizar el tema. Yo sospecho que sí XD. Y también sospecho que era Sailor Moon del futuro. Por eso, se me está antojando incluir una visita de su parte en el siguiente episodio.


End file.
